


We Move Together, as One

by Soar319



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, Enemies to Friends, Family, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overwatch - Freeform, Revolution, Slow Build, cause at this time he isnt signed w/ ovw, fuck vishkar, gets that redemption arc like she always deserved, if blizz wont give that lore time to write one out, lucio and symm become friends eventually, original characters are mostly of lucios friends and family, symmetra comes in later, synesthesia lucio, this is his backstory and uprising, yes we have three lucios
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soar319/pseuds/Soar319
Summary: It was no secret that Lúcio loved his home dearly; though it had its problems, he always sought to make his community happy, mainly through his music. However, his life took a turn when Vishkar came to Rio de Janeiro.Lúcio wonders if Vishkar is really there to help, or if there are darker secrets lurking below the bright blue icon. As time progresses and his community is slowly losing its spirit, he seeks to find the truth and restore his home back to the same liveliness that he knows and loves.The odds are stacked against him heavily. What can one man do against a giant corporation?





	1. Daily Life

Piled upon the side of the mountain, it looked akin to a large, colorful staircase with varying levels of step heights from far away. But once one got closer, windows and doors begin to appear on the steps along with porches and railings. Pictures and paintings on the sides begin to take shape, from birds and footballs to the Christ statue and sections of the Amazon jungle. Narrow, steep staircases winded up and down, little alleyways and streets weaving in and out between the tightly packed houses. In the pockets of more open space, there was an improvised football field that always had at least one group playing on it, a small plaza-esque area with a blooming ipê-amarelo tree in the center, and stages set up in case anybody wanted to get a block party started. Every corner was filled with the sound of music, conversations, and laughter. Friends sat down to chat with some cafezinho, siblings practicing their instruments on the porch. There was always at least one block party going on, playing music for all to hear. Though it was crowded, tight and is not exactly the most luxurious place to live…

Lúcio still loved his favela dearly. With how lively it always was, there was never a single moment of boredom - especially when he was essentially best friends with everybody.

"Good morning, Lúcio!" Running across the rooftops, Lúcio looked to the right as he took a turn, waving energetically as he jumped down to a lower level.

"Morning, Senhorita Pereira!" Sliding down the slanted edge and leaping off, he grabbed onto the railings around another roof, pulling himself up. "How are you doing this morning?" He greeted, facing her.

"Doing wonderful, thank you! Are you performing tonight?" Senhorita Pereira asked, Lúcio grinning and nodding.

"Of course! Right at your café, just like you asked!" Vaulting over, he grabbed the telephone pole and swung down, landing without a single scratch on the staircase. "You're coming, right?" She laughed a little, smiling warmly.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Go catch your bus now, Lúcio!"

"Have a nice day, Senhorita!" Lúcio yelled behind him as he rushed down the steps, Senhorita Pereira waving goodbye at him. The steepness and bumpiness were not the slightest problem, Lúcio holding his bag against his side as he descended down. He waved at a few other people and families, stopping and kicking a football back to a group of kids on their way to school. They all yelled a good morning to him in unison, waving excitedly to get his attention.

"Can you play a game with us, Lú?" They asked, Lúcio glancing down at his phone for the time.

"I'll play a game with you guys when I get back, promise!"

"YES!" The kids screamed in delight, going back to dribbling the football between each other as they continued their walk. Leaping off of the last few steps, Lúcio turned to the left, braking to a stop as he saw Avó Sousa struggling with her groceries. He ran over and picked up the bags easily, taking the ones in her hands as well.

"Don't you have a bus to catch, sweetpea?" She asked worriedly, Lúcio bringing the bags in and setting them all down next to her fridge.

"Ain't coming in another two minutes." He assured, making sure that everything was brought in. Kissing her on the cheek, Avó Sousa kissed him on the cheek twice. "Have a nice day, Sra. Sousa!"

"You have a wonderful day too, darling!" Waving goodbye as he left, as soon as he was out of sight he sprinted the rest of the way, fishing his wallet out of his bag and taking out the money for the bus fare. Shoving the wallet back in as he neared the bus stop, he waved down the bus, practically jumping in as the doors were closing. He gave the driver a quick apology as he paid, the driver rolling their eyes and waving it off as they started to drive again. Squeezing through the throng of people, Lúcio said a few hellos and excuse me's to get through, finally reaching the third-to-last row, a single seat against the wall. He panted as he leaned against the wall, holding the seat top for balance as the bus rumbled down the road, grinning triumphantly once he got his breath back.

"What's up, Miguel?" He asked, Miguel rolling his eyes and moving over a little bit so Lúcio could sit down along the edge. He punched his arm lightly in the process with a huff.

"Cut it way too close, man. Sometimes I feel like you're just testing the bus driver."

"You know me, living life fast and on the edge!" Lúcio laughed, resting his bag on his lap. The bus soon left the favelas behind, houses and mountains soon replaced with skyscrapers and tourist kiosks, restaurants packed to the brim with crammed sidewalks. Lúcio could see plenty of tourists milling about, enjoying the street food available by the many vendors around. In the distance, the beach was packed with people, bars full of music and chatter with drinks clinking against each other. The Copacabana was practically overflowing with people, Lúcio feeling like there was more umbrella than beach.

Getting off together, Lúcio looked back to the mountains to see his favela. It was always there, sitting in the distance as if watching over the city. He smiled and followed Miguel into the computer store, setting his bag down next to his desk.

"Guy brought in a laptop yesterday right before closing time, got a nasty virus that locked it up." Miguel said, taking it down from the shelf. "Spent two hours trying to crack it before giving up and going home. Think you can fix it?"

"Hand it over!" Lúcio sat down and took it from Miguel, his desk littered with USB cables, screwdrivers, screen protectors, wires, and more. He mainly fixed phones, which was incredibly useful due to a large chunk of tourists always accidentally dropping their phones on the sidewalk or getting water damage from the sea.

He enjoyed his job as an electronic technician. They would get boosts in sales with the tourists that wanted to change carriers in order to receive cellular data or rent out one of their mobile wifi routers for on-the-go usage. The waterproof cameras were a popular hit, Miguel running a rental service for those who wanted to take pictures while underwater but did not want to buy said camera. A perk of working with tourists was that he would hear lots of stories about different countries and experiences, along with being able to provide his own advice.

"You have got to see the Parque Lage." Lúcio said, securing the screen in place. Wiping it down with a cloth, he tested that the phone was still working, snapping the case back on. "Usually tourists don't go there 'cause it's not part of the main attractions, but it is absolutely gorgeous. Really a shame if you miss out on it." He handed it back to the couple.

"Really? We'll be sure to visit it then, thank you!" They bought an extra charging cord along with the repairs, Lúcio ringing them up and handing the receipt over. Cheerfully waving them goodbye, the door closed with a little ring from the bell hanging along the top, Miguel looking up from his computer.

"You know they're not going to."

"Yeah, it's just the Copacabana and the Christ statue before running off to the Amazon. Seriously, the Copacabana ain't even that good; Barra da Tijuca is the spot." Lúcio snickered as Miguel rolled his eyes.

"Hey hey hey, that beach is for us locals. Don't you dare start revealing our spots to the tourists now." Getting back to work, Lúcio continued to try to crack through the virus, several windows on his laptop with a cord connecting the two devices together. Inputting commands and typing away, Lúcio smiled as he managed to reach the login screen, easily bypassing the username and password.

"Does he mind if I roll back his laptop a little bit?"

"He said do what needs to be done, besides buying a new laptop or a factory reset."

"Pretty sure it would be easier with a factory reset..." Miguel shrugged, Lúcio managing to get rid of the virus and wiping the system clean of malware. He grimaced a little when he saw what type it was, resetting the laptop to a more recent backup. As he waited for it to restore and boot back up, he went to go help out any customers, or those who were looking for some directions.

With working with tourists and technology came the benefit of picking up languages; the most common tourists he got spoke English, the second being Spanish, third being Chinese and Japanese. Learning English was easy enough with needing to speak it daily, even more when he needed to read over instruction manuals. Spanish was also easy enough to pick up, albeit he found that they were fine with Portuguese. Chinese and Japanese, he only knew the bare basics in terms of speaking, but enough to have the customer become more relaxed. Because of all this, he was the one that usually chatted with them, Miguel being the more technical person.

"Yo, I'm performing tonight, you want to come?" Turning the sign to CLOSED, Miguel moved some of the items on their coffee table to the side as he set their lunches down, Lúcio going to the coffee machine and getting a fresh pot ready. "It starts at 9:00, so you can grab a bite to eat before coming." Leaning against the wall to wait for the water to boil, Lúcio checked his phone to make sure he didn't get any messages from his family.

"Definitely. Should I follow you off the bus, or…?" Getting their coffee mugs, Lúcio poured two cups, setting them down on the table. He sat down, opening up his lunch.

"It's not that deep into the favela, man."

"You know I don't know the pathways." Lúcio laughed lightly, mixing the rice and beans together.

"Ain't up to explore my home a little bit?" Miguel stared at him, Lúcio smiling and waving his hand. "I'll wait for you at the bus stop, just text me when you arrive."  
\-----------------------  
"See you tonight, man!" Lúcio said, waving at Miguel as he hopped off the bus. Miguel waved back with a smile, the bus driving away as Lúcio jogged up the steps. The sun has not yet set completely. The favela bathed in warm oranges and soft pinks. It was one of Lúcio's favorite sights to see when he came home from work; everybody winding down, the smell of dinners wafting through the air, and conversations promising to meet up tomorrow for another hang out.

Beginning to go home, he remembered his promise to the kids, turning right and crossing through the narrow streets and alleyways. He greeted a few people along the way, nodding whenever somebody asked if the block party was still going on as his feet walked. He knew his section of the favela like the back of his hand, both on the ground and up on the rooftops. From shortcuts to who lived where to which was unsafe at night, he knew it all.

Going up to the football field, he saw little backpacks set against the fence, smiling and going in. The field was actually half the size of an actual one, but they still used it all the same. The kids were just finishing up a game of football, Lúcio clapping when the final goal was scored. When they heard him, they all screamed in delight, Lúcio setting his bag near the goal as he knelt down, laughing as they all ran up.

"Hey, guys! What are we playing?" He asked, giving high-fives and fist bumps instead of kisses on the cheek. They grabbed his hands, dragging him to his feet and towards the field.

"We're going to play queimada!" One of them said, Lúcio raising a brow.

"Oh, is that so?" Counting the number of people, he saw that they had an equal amount, separating into two teams.

"Be on our team, Lúcio!" Team One said, pulling on his hand to drag him to their side of the field. Team Two gasped, grabbing his other hand quickly.

"Nooo! That ain't fair! We should have him! Be on our team!" They protested, tugging him the other way. Like tug of war, Lúcio was dragged back and forth between the centerline, laughing and wrestling his hands away from them.

"How about I referee? That way it'll be fair."

"But then you don't get to play!" All the kids said in unison, Lúcio trying to think up of a compromise for all parties to be happy. He clapped his hands together.

"How about you guys team up against me?" He offered, the kids blinking and glancing at each other. "You're talking to a queimada master here, I play it all the time with my friends." He winked, picking up the ball. "I'll throw the ball lightly, promise."

The prospect of getting to win against Lúcio Correia dos Santos was far too great, and the kids agreed to all go against him. The objective was to simply hit Lúcio with the ball and get him into their 'cemetery' before he could get all of them into his. Making sure the spots were established, one of the kids started in Lúcio's cemetery, throwing the ball over to their team. Throwing it as hard as they could at Lúcio, Lúcio avoided it with a sidestep to the right, smiling and picking the ball up. He raised his arm back.

It wasn't long before Lúcio's 'cemetery' was full, every single kid touched by the ball and 'burned' while Lúcio managed to avoid every single throw, even when they used two balls to try to even the scales a little bit. They all yelled in joy whenever he would do a backflip or slide to avoid their throws, unsure how could one person be so  _unbelievably_ cool. When he won, they were a little bummed out, but super happy that they got to play with Lúcio.

"Do you never get hit?" One of them asked as he picked up his bag, everybody scrambling to get their backpacks.

"Oh, yeah! I get hit with the ball all the time!" Lúcio said, accompanying them home. He waved as the first few separated, the group promising to play again tomorrow. "You haven't seen a game of queimada until you play with my friends. Then, it's going home with at least one bruise." He chuckled, the kids staring at him with wide eyes. "Alright, I hear your parents calling you for dinner! Don't forget to do your homework!" Yelling goodbyes and sharing fist bumps, all the kids ran home, Lúcio smiling and adjusting his bag on his shoulder. He whistled as he walked up the steep steps, gazing around him. He grimaced at some of the housing infrastructures, seeing a pipe leaking outside. He made a mental note to try to go offer to fix their pipes, along with improving the foundation.

Though the favela was no doubt lively and one of his favorite places to be, it did have its downfalls. He was lucky that he managed to get a job in the city through Miguel, many others did not have that luxury. A lot of times, the houses would have at least one appliance on the verge of breaking, the structures rickety, or overly small. Sickness was not uncommon in the favela with how much crowded it all was, but it was what they could afford. It was even worse after the Omnic Crisis was over, Lúcio knowing that there were other sections of the favela still living by the scraps. He wished he could help more, but there was only so much left when he already spent so much trying to help his neighbors.

It was why he stuck with music. It was free.

"I'm home!" He announced, dropping his bag against the wall as he took his shoes off. He grinned as he heard the sound of chairs being pushed back, seeing his siblings sprint at him with outstretched arms.

"LÚCIO!" They grabbed and hugged him tightly, laughing. "Welcome home!" Four kisses on the cheek, Lúcio kissing them each back.

"How was school today?" Going to the dining table, he saw all of their homework spread out, frowning. "Aria, Dakota, you're not doing each other's homework, are you?"

"Uh..."

"Casey, Rosa, I know you two are twins, but you can't do each other's homework. You both need to learn the subject eventually." Casey and Rosa pouted, Lúcio managing to separate the sheets back to their respective owners. "Help each other out, but don't do the work! Show each other how it's done, okay?" A few groans, but no complaints. Going to the bedroom, he opened the door, smiling and gently knocking on the wall to get her attention. "Hey, Mamãe."

"Welcome home, Lúlu!" Maria greeted, setting the last of the laundry into the closet. She rested the empty basket on her side, giving Lúcio a big kiss on the cheek. "Can you get dinner started? The rice is already cooking." He glanced into the room, eyes resting on the crib. "Andre is asleep right now, he'll probably wake up when dinner is ready."

"Are you coming to my concert tonight?" At the sound of the concert, all four of Lúcio's siblings' heads shot up from their homework, Lúcio seeing Aria and Dakota's eyes gleaming out of the corner of his.

"Of course!" Maria said, Lúcio smiling and going to the kitchen to get dinner prepared as she went to do the rest of the laundry. As he sliced the meat, he answered the questions his siblings had, such as what was the capital of Brazil, what was 72 divided by 9, what was for dinner tonight, and if they could come along to the concert. He answered with Brasília, eight, rice with beans and meat, and yes, but only until 10:30 PM because they still needed to sleep. He refused to give into their protests that it was a Friday night and they should be able to stay up later with him. He chopped up the onions, adding them to the mix.

It was what they had for the majority of nights. Cheap, filling, and tasty when done right. Course, Lúcio loved every night they could afford to dine in the city, but he appreciated these meals as well. Some nights, if he had some extra spending money, he would get some ingredients from the store before coming home, letting his siblings eat something a little more special.

"I'm home!" Putting everything into the pressure cooker, he lowered the flame, turning around to see Alana coming in and taking her shoes off. She set her briefcase against the wall, Casey and Rosa clambering out of their chairs to hug her. Lúcio waved, Alana coming over as she kissed Rosa on the head. "Smells good, Lúcio!" She complimented, giving Lúcio a kiss on the forehead. He giggled, washing the knife.

"Mamãe is getting the laundry done, dinner should be ready in about fifteen minutes." Sitting down at the dining table to wait, Lúcio helped his siblings with their homework as Alana opened up her laptop to work. He answered multiplication problems and division, easily answering grammar and spellings for words. Reminding Casey that they can't skip out on the accent marks and for Dakota to stop trying to bribe Aria for an answer, he blinked as he heard a whine coming from the bedroom.

"I think somebody wants to see you." Alana smiled, Lúcio getting up and going. Opening the bedroom door, he leaned over the crib, smiling.

"Woken up, Andre?" The baby smiled as he saw Lúcio, holding both of his little hands out.

"Bla!"

"I see that you had a nice nap!" Lifting Andre out, Lúcio blinked as he smelled a rather distinct smell, quickly going to the bathroom and grabbing a diaper along the way. "Did you just wake me up for this?" Andre stared at him with a confused look, Lúcio almost laughing at how oblivious he looked. Changing Andre's diaper and throwing the old one out, Lúcio washed his hands and carried Andre out, letting him hug his favorite lizard plush along the way.

As dinner was served, Lúcio rested Andre on his lap as Maria handed over the baby food, scooping some of the pureed mixture onto a spoon and holding it to Andre's mouth. The baby looked up at Lúcio, Lúcio smiling warmly back.

"C'mon, little buddy. It ain't nasty, I made it." He encouraged, Andre taking a bite. "Good?"

"Mlap!" Andre babbled, some of the food getting around his mouth. Aria and Dakota mimicked the sound teasingly, Andre reaching for the spoon as Lúcio got another scoop. Patiently feeding him until the portion was done, Lúcio wiped Andre's mouth, handing him to Alana as she was done with her dinner. She bounced him on her knee with a hum, Lúcio eating quickly.

He left early to get to the bus station and his concert, all of them wishing him good luck.  
\---------------  
If there was something he believed in through and through, it was that music brought people together and had the power to bring joy.

The plaza was absolutely packed, Lúcio raising up the volume. He bobbed his head along to the beat, swiping his hand across the DJ table. The kids were running left and right, the streets lit up from the lights of other houses. People brought their own instruments, Lúcio changing the music to something more samba; he whooped with joy as the others joined in, all working together to provide one song.

He loved music, not just for the sound. The colors, the shapes, the show that happened in his vision. How beautiful it all was, Lúcio wishing that he could one day let others experience what he did. The euphoric feeling that rushes through his veins as he watches the shapes and colors dance across his vision, it was indescribable.

Looking to the side, Senhorita Pereira's café was packed, people sitting outside to enjoy the music with a cup of cafezinho. People danced, sang, and cheered on the performance, Lúcio amping the music up to something more upbeat. A period of joy, to let loose, to forget about your troubles for a little bit. He grinned as he saw his family in the crowd, proudly wiping a tear as he saw Aria dancing samba, almost as well as Alana. Nobody beat his mom at samba, though.

Spotting Miguel in the crowd, he gave a wave; he waved back, gesturing to the café. Making sure that the music wasn't going to be stopping anytime soon, Lúcio hopped off the stage, following Miguel in.

“Man, you’re always so energetic and positive.” Miguel said, Lúcio chuckling.

“Well, it’s important to stay positive. Gives you more energy and motivation to do things!” He gestured around. “And I want everybody to feel positive too!” Miguel bought him a cafezinho, Lúcio taking a sip.

"Is that the reason why you do music?"

“Well, I also want to inspire people with my music. If it makes one person feel a little bit better, make them forget about their troubles… then I’ve done my job.”

“You should sign with a record label or something. Bet lots of people would be down to pay for your music.” Lúcio shook his head, Miguel raising a brow. "No?"

“I’m happy with letting people hear my music like this. I don't want to put a price on it." Lúcio explained, resting his hand on the cup. "Music, for me, is to be free. Let people hear when they're down, when they're happy, or when they're sad. I don't want people to need to pay to listen to my music whenever they want; they should be able to listen when they want to, wherever they are, with no price slapped on."

"You're seriously selfless, you know that?" Lúcio shrugged, looking up at the higher levels of the favela.

"Well, when you live in a place like this, you learn a thing or two."  
\--------------  
As the night stretched on and the concert winded down, Lúcio said goodbye to his neighbors, smiling when he saw them leaving with a happy expression. Miguel left a bit early to catch the last bus back to the city, Lúcio cleaning up and helping Senhorita Pereira close up.

Finally reaching home with sore feet, Lúcio yawned and stretched his arms, still smiling as he remembered how everybody's expressions were. Each block party he put on meant somebody got to enjoy the day, and that was enough for him to keep on playing music. Going to the bedroom, he saw that Aria, Dakota, Casey, and Rosa were all fast asleep, Alana sleeping away. Maria was still up, Lúcio hearing Andre whining and whimpering.

"He still hasn't slept?" Lúcio asked, Maria shaking her head.

"He can't seem to sleep at night without you." Sighing with a smile, Lúcio went over to the wall and picked up a worn guitar, tweaking the knobs a bit to tune it. Andre watched Lúcio with wide eyes, hugging the plush. Sitting down in the chair next to Andre's crib and resting the guitar on his lap, Lúcio began to thumb at the strings, letting the soft melody fill the room. Humming along, his gentle vocals slowly lulled Andre to sleep, tapping his foot quietly to the beat. Andre sleepily nibbled at the top of the plush, closing his eyes. Once he finished the song, he was fast asleep, snoozing away.

"He only falls asleep when you do it." Maria whispered, Lúcio setting the guitar against the wall. He made sure the blanket was snug around Andre.

"He likes music. I'll see if I can save up to get him a little xylophone." Letting Maria go to bed, Lúcio organized the room a bit, looking out the window as he hummed.

He could still hear distant music and laughter, the shapes and colors dancing along the edge of his vision. It was the sound of happiness, a sound he loved dearly. Colorful lights strung from house to house, creating such a wonderful map of bright stars. Even though they did not have a lot of money, the favela held its own beauty, containing its own fun. Nobody was left behind, nobody left to fend for themselves. One giant family, close-knit as can be.

Lúcio smiled, lying down on his bed.

As long as there was a little bit of laughter, there was happiness. He knew his favela already got that covered for the years to come. 


	2. Vishkar Corporation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vishkar comes to Rio de Janeiro, and their first impression on Lúcio is not good.

"What's with the commotion around the mayor's office?" Lúcio pointed out the window of the bus as it stopped at the red light, Miguel looking up from his phone. A few police cars, lots of reporters, and one pristine, sleek, out-of-place white limousine with blue accents was parked outside along with the usual assemble. The police were standing outside the entrance, reporters with their microphones and cameras ready. One person was already talking to the camera, the noise of the city far too loud for Lúcio to hear. "Somebody famous coming?"

"Well, I guess you could say that." The bus started up and began to drive away, Miguel pointing to the limousine as they turned the corner. "The city has been wanting to get a new city center for a while now, and Calado is supposed to be the one that builds it. But recently, Vishkar has offered to build it as well.” Calado was a familiar name to Lúcio, though not one that was particularly positive. The building was placed smack in the edge of the favela surrounded by the other houses, sticking out like a sore thumb.

“Vishkar? Who are they?” The bus meandered over to the beach, Miguel and Lúcio getting ready to get off.

“Architecture company, famous for making cities out of nothing but light, or in their terminology, hardlight. Their technology can create solid objects from thin air through geometrical shapes or something.” Miguel shrugged. “Nobody really knows besides the actual architects.”

“Why do they want to build the center, of all things?” They got off the bus, walking over to the shop.

“I heard rumors that they’re looking to improve the favelas.” Lúcio slowed his steps down, raising a brow.

“What do you mean by that…?” He cautiously asked, Miguel shrugging and opening up the door.

“Probably improve the housing infrastructures, get better staircases, new utilities, that kind of stuff. I don’t really know, both Vishkar and the mayor have been pretty quiet about this exchange.” Sitting down at his desk, Lúcio opened up his laptop, searching up Vishkar. Articles about their first hardlight city, Utopaea, popped up, along with

On the surface, the promises sounded nice. He would love for the favela to be renovated with better housing and pathways, but he never really put his trust in big corporations. They never seemed to deliver on the big, positive changes they promised even after several years, leaving everything the same as it was before, or for worse. But as he read about Utopaea, how the city was self-sustaining and made entirely out of hardlight, architects able to create living spaces and streets with just a light source, it seemed rather believable. He can put aside his disbelief for a little bit.

“Coffee?” Miguel offered, Lúcio taking the mug from him with a thank you. Taking a sip, he closed out of the windows and connected a cord up to one of their many modems, linking it up to their database. “Are you trying to break through my security program again?”

“What? It’s good practice!” Lúcio protested, smiling a little. “Not to mention, if I manage to break through, you can patch up the opening and make it even better!”

“I don’t think there are many hackers on your level that’s going to try to hack into a small tech support shop by the Copacabana…” Miguel muttered, turning back to his computer. “If anything, they’re going to think we have some super, secret information with such a secure channel, only to find out it really is just an average small tech support shop by the Copacabana with ridiculous amounts of security.” Lúcio shrugged, focusing back on the screen. The store was relatively chill, customers floating in and out. A few came to return or rent out their portable WiFi devices, Lúcio making it a little challenge to try to break through a level before the next customer came in.

“By the way, I’m doing a concert tonight. Underground, got a sweet new light show device. You wanna come?” He offered, Miguel shaking his head.

“I got a friend’s business promotion party to go to. I would love to go to the concert, but she’s been wishing on this promotion for a while now and it would be a serious dick move to ditch her. Sorry…”

“No, no! It’s all cool! Don’t go to my concert over your friend’s party, that would make me feel bad.” Lúcio reassured. “I’ll send you a video of it though, so at least you will be able to see the light show. Or, a demo run of it.” Going back to working, Lúcio groaned when he was unsuccessful, closing out of the windows and going back to researching.  
\-------------------  
“Thank you, everybody, for coming tonight!” Lúcio said into the microphone, grinning wide and waving. The audience cheered and waved back, Lúcio letting one of his more calm tracks play as everybody began to leave the venue, listening to everybody excitedly talking about the latest-light lasers and his upcoming album. As the stage lights dimmed, he exited behind the curtain and went backstage, stretching with a groan. He gestured for the next musician that he was done, letting them set up for their show. Fixing his bandana around his head, he left the venue.

Walking outside, he took a deep breath and exhaled, the city’s nightlife bustling. The bars and nightclubs were packed, Lúcio hearing a loud blast of music whenever the doors open. Loud laughter and bright lights were around every corner, groups of friends taking pictures together. From what he could see in the distance, the beaches were also packed, or at least the beach bars. Lúcio smiled, strolling down the streets and listening to the noise all around him; it was a music that not many picked up, but he could detect a beat in the cars driving down the roads, a rhythm in the muffled music. The chatter was the lyrics, the melody was the phone beeps and glass clinks.

Taking the subway, he rode as close as he could to the favela, walking a few blocks to get to the split between city and favela. He lingered back for a bit, gazing up at the mountain. The houses were like strings of lights wrapped around, almost like fireflies in the dark. It was late at night, but there was still commotion, Lúcio smiling softly as he watched the blurs of colors dance across his vision, the louder sounds forming as shapes bouncing.

It was his favorite thing to see after a concert, a little light show of his own.

As he walked up the stairs, he glanced up to the Calado building, remembering his conversation with Miguel earlier that day.

He stopped believing that Calado was going to do anything for the favela long ago. From the news report he watched while waiting for the bus to take him to the underground concert venue, the mayor did not take Vishkar’s proposition, opting to stick with Calado. He wasn’t particularly happy about the outcome, but he still trusted a company that has been in the city for a while over a random architecture company popping in.

A shimmer of blue caught his attention, Lúcio stopping and squinting up at the buildings. Something was between the two buildings, disappearing after a second. He could’ve sworn he saw something, or  _someone_ moving across. The gap was far too big for anybody to leap across, even with his parkour expertise. Looking for a few more seconds, the space in between looked normal. Maybe he just imagined the light. After all, the concert was incredibly flashy and bright, Lúcio not surprised if he could still see the light show behind his eyes. Maybe it was just another pattern of his synesthesia or a trick of the light.

Continuing up the steps, Lúcio listened to the families chatting inside their house, TV shows and video games being played. Some were practicing their instruments, others laughing over a joke. He could hear children complaining about having to go to bed despite it being a weekend, somebody cursing with a loud shatter of glass-Lúcio guessed they dropped a jar. The weather was fair, the temperature pleasant. The night sky was clear, the stars twinkling. Different blurs of colors and faint shapes, the music of the favela.

Lúcio thought about what he should make for dinner tomorrow with the extra cash he made from the concert. Maybe he’ll get more vegetables, or visit the fish market. Or he could get dessert, get a nice little cake for them to all share.

His thoughts were cut short with the deafening-explosion tearing through the tranquil air, a bright blast piercing the dark sky.

Looking at the source of the sound, Lúcio widened his eyes as he saw the Calado building on fire, giant plumes of smoke billowing up. Doors opened up as people came out to see what happened, gasps of horror and shock. As the flame grew in size, chunks broke off, Lúcio feeling his heart stop as he saw the fire rain down below into the lights.

The favela!

Breaking into a mad sprint, he threw himself down the steps, cutting in and out of alleyways and paths. Leaping across porches and railings, the fire was an unmistakably terrible beacon, sparks and smoke marking the location. As he reached the neighborhood, people were running in a panic, Lúcio fishing his phone from his pocket and dialing 1-9-3.

“Call the fire services, there is an emergency!” He yelled into the phone, trying to cover the sounds of everybody screaming. “Location?! Near the Calado Industries building, the houses below are on fire! Please, send help!”

“How deep in the favela is the fire?”

“What?!” Lúcio looked out, the fire spreading fast. “I-It’s not deep yet, but it’s growing bigger and bigger! Please, send help immediately!”

“The fire department will be there in five minutes, sir..” Hanging up, Lúcio surveyed the scene, running in the opposite direction of all the people. He raced to the deeper part of the favela, searching everywhere for something to put the fire out. Surrounded by burning buildings and roaring flames, he glanced deeper into the favela, taking a deep breath. Looking at the people running, he stopped in the center of the street, raising his head.

“EVERYBODY!” He shouted, a few people braking to a stop. “CONTAIN THE FIRE! We can’t let it spread any further! The fire department is going to have trouble reaching the deeper parts of the favela, so try to put it out before it gets any bigger!” They glanced at each other, Lúcio clapping his hands together. “If possible, evacuate those trapped inside the houses! We need to hold out for five minutes!” People rushed off to find things to extinguish the fire, Lúcio turning to the higher up houses that balanced precariously on the breaking-apart columns.

He can’t leave anybody behind. No way in hell.

“Is anybody trapped up there?!” He yelled, hearing a cry for help from one of the highest houses. Running up the stairs, he jumped to the house across, feet scrambling to grab hold as the platform crumbled. He grabbed onto railings to haul himself up, scaling up creaking ladders and vaulting off balconies. Avoiding the fire, he kicked off the last wall and hauled himself up to the top house, breaking the door down with his shoulder. The room was already filling with smoke, Lúcio taking the bandana on his head and tying it around his mouth. Getting down on the ground, he looked around, heart pounding as part of the roof crumbled. “Hello?! Is anybody here?!”

“H-Hello?” Hearing it coming from underneath the table, he hurried over, seeing a kid huddled underneath with her shirt over her mouth. He held his hand out, the girl whimpering.

“I’m going to get you out of here!” He called, extending his hand further. “We don’t have much time!” She grabbed onto it, Lúcio carefully pulling her out. Hoisting up into his arms, he held her close to his chest, running out as the roof collapsed in. The columns and posts were snapping apart, Lúcio trying to find a way down. Rafters were crashing down onto the streets below, people yelling to each other to keep the fire at bay. The place was crumbling fast, the flames were coming closer and closer. With the girl in his arms, he won’t be able to vault or hoist himself up easily, so the pathway he took was out of the question. He looked at the falling pieces, gulping.

He heard her sob quietly, looking down at her with a smile. Taking his bandana off, he gave it to her to cover her mouth.

“Don’t open your eyes, okay?”

“O-Okay…!” Using it to cover her eyes as well, Lúcio tightened her hold on her as he took the first sprint down the stairs. Each crash of the wood breaking apart made her flinch, Lúcio keeping her head turned to his chest. Jumping off and skidding down one of the falling railings, he leaped off and bounced off a burning rafter, ignoring the sudden sting on his foot. Stretching his leg out, he jumped off one more piece before landing hard onto the ground, tucking her entire body close as he rolled, making sure that his shoulder hit the ground first. He held back a wince as he rolled a bit too harshly, getting up.

“You okay?” Lúcio asked, gently setting her down onto the ground. She gave him his bandana back, Lúcio looking around for her parents.

“GABRIELA!” Two adults came sprinting over, the girl running over. They scooped her up with a gasp of relief, Gabriela sobbing and hugging them tightly. “Oh my god, oh my god… thank heavens above you’re safe! We thought you were already out!” Lúcio smiled, looking back up to the houses.

“Please leave the area as quickly as you can! It is not safe here!” He urged, quickly helping the parents up. Gabriela waved goodbye at him with a rushed but heartfelt obrigado, rushing away to get to safety. As they ran to where the fire was extinguished and safe, Lúcio tied the bandana again around his mouth, sprinting to get to the next cry of help. Taking off into the flames, he ignored the extreme temperatures.

It was early in the morning when the fire was completely extinguished, Lúcio bone-tired. From carrying children and pets to lifting up debris, his hands were covered in ash and stung, sweat sticking to his skin. His shoulders hurt from supporting others down flights of stairs, guiding both unconscious and conscious adults to safety. His legs felt like jello with all the running and parkour, taking crazy paths to not get swallowed up in the flames. Paramedics and EMTs were taking care of those who were seriously injured, Lúcio seeing his mother helping out those waiting on treatment. She treated burns and bandaged up injuries, comforting the kids. When he limped over, she looked up, sighing in relief.

“Lúcio…” Gesturing for him to sit down, Alana took out some ointment, rubbing it along his palms. He hissed as she applied pressure, Alana wiping the sweat off his face with a cloth. “You worried Maria and me…”

“Sorry, Mãe… you know I put others first.” She sighed, wrapping his hand up.

“The hospital will be busy in the following days. You can continue your volunteer work.” Lúcio watched the remaining smoke float up into the sky, the stars still there. They twinkled faintly but were still there.

He could hear people murmuring quietly among each other of where they were supposed to stay now, children whimpering and adults trying to comfort them. Getting up with a groan, Alana helped him stand straight, looking at him with concerned eyes.

“I’m fine, mãe…” He smiled. “We can build back from this.” She stepped aside, Lúcio whistling to get everybody’s attention. Their heads turned to him. “Everybody, please listen! In the morning, we will begin rebuilding the houses and clear away the debris. For now, those with intact houses, please lend your home for the rest of the night!” He shouted loud and clear. A collective uneasy murmur spread throughout the crowd, Lúcio clapping his hands to get their attention again. “Do not be afraid or lose hope! We have recovered from worse! As long as we work together and stick as a community, we can overcome this obstacle!” He took a moment to get his voice back, hoping that they could not hear the strain. “If you have anything that can help, I ask that you let us use them! For now, rest! When morning light breaks, we will begin!” Clapping to let everybody go, Lúcio made sure that everybody had somebody to stay with, comforting the kids when they were scared.

As the last few went home, Lúcio’s eyes strayed up to the Calado building, sirens blaring with lights flashing near it. The dark smoke was still there, floating up into the sky, covering the stars. He followed Alana back home, sitting down at the dining table to let her treat his burns. Though he talked about what to do tomorrow, his thoughts rested on another topic.

Why did the Calado building blow up? He wondered if it was due to a cigarette or a gas leak, but a cigarette wouldn’t have caused such a gigantic explosion, and he couldn’t think of anything that would cause a gas leak in an office building, especially when the explosion happened on the top floor. Along with the explosion…

What were those blue lights he saw before it happened?  
\---------------------------  
“Careful with that! Mind your surroundings!” Lúcio directed, taking the wood plank from the person. Resting it between stacked cinder blocks, he ran the circular saw through, cutting it in half cleanly and handing the pieces over. They brought the pieces to the next house in construction, the sound of hammers and saws abundant. The afternoon sun was brutal, Lúcio pretty sure that his pores were full of sawdust. He ran his hand across his arm, grimacing at the grainy texture. He was going to have a fun time trying to wash it all out.

“Another white paint can over here!” Grabbing an unopened can, Lúcio lugged it up a ladder set in place of the stairs, hoisting himself up to the platform. Dropping it off with the requester, he gazed around, smiling a little as the house regained a bit of life.

“How are we doing here?”

“Good!” They reported, Lúcio climbing back down to survey the other houses. Some of them had some furniture, such as a couch, some chairs, and beds. The plumbing and electricity would have to be installed later, but everything seemed to be running rather smoothly. Running a quick progress check with the others, everything came up clear. They were almost a quarter done with repairs over the past week, Lúcio making a note to get the utilities started.

Going back down to the streets, he saw the kids in a group, quietly talking to each other and glancing every now and then to the charred remains. Lúcio followed their gaze, shoulders slumping a little bit. He bit his lip, seeing one of them holding a football in their hands. With everybody working, the kids didn’t have any place to go or anything to do.

“Hey, do you guys mind if I take the kids to the football field? The one that’s just about a five-minute walk from here.” He asked, a lot of them nodding.

“You’ve been at this since morning, go take a break Lúcio!”

“It will be nice for them to have something happy to do.” Dusting off the remnants of sawdust off his body, he wiped the sweat off his forehead and walked over to them.

“Hey, do you guys want to play a round of football?” He offered.

“The street is too busy, Senhor Dos Santos. We won’t be able to play.” Lúcio smiled, waving his hand and walking forward.

“We’re going to the football field to play, the big one.” The kids widened their eyes, getting up excitedly. Doing a quick check with their parents, Lúcio did a head count before they left, making sure everybody was together before leaving. There was one full-sized football field on the outskirts of the favela, though it was usually used by the kids from the cities. Lúcio hoped that he could get a spot for a few games. Besides, they usually split it into two half-field games to be fair. If he couldn’t get a spot or persuade somebody to let them play for a bit, there was always the one on the east end.

Walking over, he raised a brow at the sound of construction, turning the corner to see scaffolding and industrial vehicles littering the place. A sign was placed on the gate to the field, Lúcio going over and reading it.

“Field no longer available due to clean up and construction of new city center…?” Lúcio stared at the sign in bewilderment, the kids looking up at him worriedly.

“Can we not go in?” Architects from what he guessed to be from Vishkar working on clearing the area out, a bulldozer resting on the side of the field. Lúcio grimaced as he saw that one half of the field was already torn apart, holding the football tighter against his side. He told the kids to stay where they were, taking a few steps around the fence. People were talking with the officials, Lúcio blinking as he saw that their houses were being deconstructed.

“Appropriate housing will be provided in time. We apologize for the inconvenience that you may be experiencing during construction. In the meantime, temporary housing is available in the south end of the city center.” Lúcio narrowed his eyes, gazing over to where the person was pointing; behind the center, where it was conveniently out of the way and hidden. The charred floors and burnt wood of the houses were in a neat pile, almost comical that they would do it with so much care when it was all going to be thrown away.

The people did not seem willing to argue with the officials, opting to just accept the temporary housing. Lúcio wondered why they couldn’t make some permanent housing.

“Sir, please step away. This is a construction zone.” He blinked as he heard the voice, turning his head to face what he guessed to be one of the female architects. Her hair was done up in a neat bun, the uniform blue and gold; her left arm looked to be a prosthetic, an orange circle on her palm that glowed softly. “Please step away.” She instructed. “The field is closed, read the sign.”

“Might want to make the sign bigger if you don’t want people stepping in.” Lúcio said, seeing her eye twitch for a second.

“I will take into consideration your… suggestion. Now, please step behind the line.”

“What line?” He glanced back to see a bright blue line materializing in thin air, stretching across the construction zone in a perfect rectangle. He raised a brow, gesturing for the kids to step back. “Ah, that line. I see.”

“Please leave the area immediately.” Putting his hands up defensively, Lúcio walked backward, stepping behind the line.

“Alright, alright, I get it. This better?” She did not respond, turning around and marching back with the walk that Lúcio would describe as the ‘stick up the ass’ walk. When he looked at the other architects and Vishkar officials, they all seemed to have that kind of walk.

“Are we not playing…?” He smiled and patted the kid’s head, turning to the rest of them.

“This field ain’t even that fun. Let’s go to the one over near the plaza instead, yeah?” As the kids began to walk, Lúcio turned his head back, frowning as he watched them build.

Though he could understand that they would want to make the city center big and near the entrance of Rio de Janeiro, there was no need to make it so close to the favelas that they had to displace people. Even so, with the fire, he would think they would be the first to jump to help out rebuilding houses and the community to establish a good first impression.

So much for hoping for that.   
\-----------------------  
“ _Our reports show that the explosion at Calado Industries was caused by a gas leak, which caused the fire that burned a section in the favelas._ ” Lúcio reapplied the ointment to his hands, checking to see how well the burns were healing up. He turned up the volume on the TV a little bit, eyes straying to the screen. “ _Vishkar Corporation is taking over to build a new city center. The mayor says that she is hopeful for the new center, and hopes it will be beneficial for many people. Vishkar Corporation, according to our interviewers, is also planning to improve the favelas in the future._ ” He narrowed his eyes, staring at the Vishkar icon displayed on the screen. He put on the bandage around his hands and slid his gloves back on, getting up to prepare dinner.

“Lú? Can you help me with this problem?” Leaning over Aria’s shoulder, Lúcio walked her through fractions, moving over to make sure Casey’s essay was written correctly. Dinner went without much of a problem, though his siblings stared at him more than usual. Lúcio raised a brow as he lowered the spoon, tilting his head.

“Is there something on my face?”

“You seem a lot less excited recently…” Dakota said, Maria nodding. Lúcio smiled, waving it off.

“Just a bit stressed over trying to rebuild the houses, don’t worry about it. Once it’s done, I’ll be back to normal!” He promised, his family going back to eating. But as he did the dishes, running the sponge over the plates, his movements slower than usual.

The night Vishkar met with the mayor of Rio de Janeiro, the building owned by their competition blows up. With the explosion, came the houses below getting set on fire, including the ones placed where they wanted to build the city center. It was necessary to take the houses down, fire or no fire. But it was much more reasonable to take the houses down because they were burned down, and not because they needed to be displaced for construction.

Lúcio set the plate on the drying rack, looking at his gloved hands.

The whole sequence of events could’ve been a coincidence, and the explosion could’ve really been caused by a gas leak.

But he wasn’t that stupid to think it was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This event was taken from Symmetra's comic, "A Better World". And yes, that was her at the end talking to Lúcio. His initial hopes of Vishkar being a nice corporation is gone, rip.  
> Things should begin to pick up once the city center has been finished! 
> 
> As always, feedback is appreciated!


	3. Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vishkar's presence is beginning to unnerve Lúcio, but hey, maybe he's just worrying too much.

"Everythin' running smoothly?" Lúcio asked, the two families nodding enthusiastically. He smiled as he watched the kids run through the house, excitedly chatting about how new everything was and how they're basically having permanent sleepovers with each other now. "I'm sorry I can't get you guys individual houses, but it's a start." He apologized, looking down at his notebook and scribbling a note to get more construction materials. "I think we can get another house up by next month if progress is steady."

"This is more than enough, Lúcio!" The mother said, shaking his hand with both of hers. Lúcio blushed, closing his book.

"Settle in, get comfortable. If there's anything you need, just ask." He saw the kids run into the kitchen, wondering how they were going to eat all together at the dining table. Taking out a pastry bag, he poured five brigadeiros out onto his hand, holding it out to the parents. "Do you mind if they have these?" The parents took the treat, calling for the kids to come over. Each one got one, taking it with wide eyes.

"Obrigado, Senhor Dos Santos!" They all said joyfully, Lúcio chuckling as they almost inhaled the chocolate pastry. Making sure one last time that everybody was good, he hopped down the steps to the next house. He checked off houses as he went through the neighborhood, running tests on the electricity and plumbing. Writing in the margins of his notes, he calculated up the prices, biting his pen as the estimated total looked up at him. Maybe he could negotiate a deal with the local utility companies, or see if anybody knew the needed skills…

But for now, everything seemed okay. Only some charred ground remained of the fire, families resting along porches and setting up chairs outside to make everything like before. He smiled as he watched a few teens kick about a football along the street, another getting a game of jump rope going. Everything seemed to be melting back to normal.

He turned around, staring at the looming, shiny city center.

It stood tall among the favela houses, shimmering in all its architecture glory. Polished, sleek, and curved oh-so-elegantly out. Gleaming in the sun, it was like a beacon of light, but one that shone so brightly it felt… uncomfortable. Compared to the houses around it, sometimes only having one room for everybody, the city center seemed almost insulting. Lúcio knew people that were scraping day to day, only having enough money to eat beans for dinner three days out of the week. And they make such a building right where said people lived?

He could remember attending the opening ceremony, grimacing.

Standing among the crowd contained with yellow ribbons, the mayor stood in front of the city center with two Vishkar employees next to her, both donned in white and purple uniforms. Their posture was straight like the rest, heads high and eyes forward. Another crowd, smaller, was in front of Lúcio, dressed in suits and expensive dresses.

"And so, at long last, despite occasional setbacks… We are proud to open our new city center!" The mayor announced, the people in front applauding. The crowd he was in gave a small applause, Lúcio recognizing some of the faces as the ones that were displaced to make room for construction.

He wondered if they have gotten permanent housing yet.

Clapping only to be polite, he looked up to the two employees as the mayor gave another speech, recognizing the one on the left as the architect he ran into previously. Was she the head of the department? She seemed to be talking to the male on the right, hushed whispers exchanged between them before she went back to her neutral face.

The mayor cut the blue ribbon and announced the official opening, a small cheer coming up from the crowd up front. He clapped again and smiled a little, but it didn't feel right.

His suspicions of Vishkar being behind the explosion of the Calado building still crawled in the back of his head as he looked at the city center, feeling an uneasy chill crawl over his skin. Though it was no doubt beautiful, and he definitely wanted the favela to be renovated to be better for everybody to live in, there was something… off-putting about the whole situation. He tried to imagine the favela in the design of the city center, but nothing could come to mind.

He hoped they weren't going for a complete makeover. They needed improvements, not changes.

"Everybody doing good here?" He asked, the family nodding and thanking him with a great gusto. He blushed as one of them offered him some fruit that they bought from the market before, shaking his head as they offered him a chair to sit down to eat. "No need! Please, enjoy it for yourself!"

"Nonsense! You definitely deserve it!" They insisted, Lúcio suggesting to share it with the other neighbors as it was a huge team effort to get everybody back on their feet, not just him. He watched as they went out to share, another family bringing out some sweets they were baking before to celebrate the reconstruction of the neighborhood. One began to play music, others quickly joining in. It wasn't long before the street was filled with laughter and melodies, Lúcio watching as the food was passed from one rosy face to the next, big smiles everywhere.

Bouncy, bright colors danced across his vision, swirling up to the sky and twirling along the edges. This, this is what he lived and worked so hard for: to see such happiness in the favela. Even if they weren't living in the most comfortable conditions, it was still one of the most tight-knit communities he ever had the opportunity to be part of, always willing to help each other. One giant family, unrelated by blood but bonded through friendship.

Nobody was to be left behind.

Doing one more run through and excusing himself from the celebration, he jogged down the steps and through narrow paths between houses, stopping at his. He greeted Maria as he went in, opening up the fridge to pour himself a glass of juice. She was preparing an after-school snack for Aria, Casey, Dakota, and Rosa, the radio on the counter playing an upbeat tune.

"Are you going to go visit Senhora Matos' kids?" She asked, Lúcio pouring the juice out into a glass and downing it with a few gulps. He nodded, wiping his mouth and setting it in the sink.

"Yep, thinking I play some music for them. Some samba, bossa nova, maybe even some choro. What do you think?" Picking up the watering can below the sink, he watered the little plant pots Alana kept along the windowsill. He put it back when he was done, opening up the closet.

"How about samba? You did samba last time, and you can see how much they've improved since your last visit." Maria suggested. Lúcio picked up his pandeiro and tucked it into his bag, taking some things out to make the trip lighter. Making sure he still had enough brigadeiros, he kissed Maria on the cheek, putting his shoes back on. "Don't forget to pick up some food for dinner when you come back!"

"Will do, Mamãe!" Ascending up the favela, he greeted others along the way, steps peppy and energized. The higher he went though, the less peachy was his surroundings. Glancing at the more rickety houses, he made sure to be more careful with the steps, avoiding the broken sections. He slowed down as he saw a few people walking up on ahead, weapons resting in their hands. Straight backs, dressed in purple and white, glancing left and right. Were they from Vishkar?

Lúcio flinched as they immediately raised their guns to the distant gunshots echoing in the distance, seeing the residents also freeze in place as they saw the agents. A few kids shuffled behind their parent or sibling, Lúcio feeling his eye twitch.

"You can lower those, you know." They turned to him, ends pointed at him. He frowned, putting his hand on his hip. "Those gunshots are way up on ahead. It's pretty standard for us to hear them here, so lower those please. You're scaring people." The agents' eyes flickered left and right to the residential homes, slowly lowering the guns and putting them back in a resting position.

"... Up on ahead?" One of them asked, voice so incredibly monotone Lúcio was almost impressed. Either they hated their job, were bored out of their minds, or were secretly robots; he didn't know which option was the most realistic. From their accent, he could tell they were definitely not from Brazil.

"High on up, gang territory. It's pretty clear where it starts though, so just stick with where the locals go and you'll be fine." He shifted his bag on his shoulder. "Buildings start to look broken down, nobody in the streets, that kind of stuff. Excuse me." Walking past the agents, they watched him go, Lúcio feeling their eyes boring into the back of his neck as he continued up the steps.

He took a longer route to the shelter after he was out of their line of sight, glancing every now and then behind his shoulder to check if they were following him. Hurrying through the last few paths, he walked up the faded steps and knocked on the wooden door, smiling as an elderly woman opened up the door.

"Oi, how's it going Senhora Matos?" He greeted, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Senhora Matos brightened up as soon as she saw him, two kisses on each cheek. There was the chatter of kids inside, a few asking who was it at the door. "Sorry it took so long to come, been a little busy with a project."

"No apology needed, you're always welcome, Lúcio! Kids, Senhor Dos Santos is here!" At the sound of his name, Lúcio heard a scream of delight and feet scrambling to get up, chuckling as he saw them rush to the door. Stepping in and kneeling down, he gave as many hugs as possible to the kids, high-fiving and even doing some special handshakes.

"Olá, oi! Woah woah, you guys are sure hyper today!" He laughed as they all excitedly asked him what did he bring, what were they doing, his hair was so pretty today, was he going to play music, did he have a story to tell? Managing to untangle himself from the group, he unzipped his bag, Senhora Matos making sure they all stepped back and gave him some space. Opening up the pastry bags, he gave one brigadeiro to each of them, the kids staring at him with wide eyes.

"What do we say, kids?" Senhora Matos asked as he gave the last kid the treat.

"Obrigado, Senhor Dos Santos!" They all said in unison, shoving the chocolate into their mouths seconds later. Lúcio got out his pandeiro as they munched away, giving it a few test taps to decide on the beat of the song for today. Looking around, he spotted the cuíca and agogô he left on his previous visits, picking them up as the kids finished up.

"Alright, anybody want to blow me away with their skills?" He asked as a few hands shot up. Handing the instruments over, he began to tap on his pandeiro, getting the beat started with a grin. "Show me what you guys can do!"

\-------------

"Tchau, guys!" The kids all congregated at the door, Lúcio hugging and waving them goodbye. A few begged for him not to go, him apologizing and promising to come back again.

"Tchau, Senhor Dos Santos!" With all their voices, his vision bubbled with colors, Lúcio feeling a warm, fluttery sensation blooming in his chest as he watched them all go to the dining room to get ready for dinner. If he could, he would spend all day at the shelter, playing and entertaining the kids. Senhora Matos smiled as the last kid left, looking up at him.

"Thank you as always for entertaining them, Lúcio." He blushed, waving his hand.

"It's nothing, I love them! You're the one taking care of them and being a mother." They glanced again at the dining room, chatter and conversations coming from within. Lúcio softly smiled as he heard snippets of them talking about him, marveling at how many instruments he could play.

"You provide such liveliness and happiness to them. It's difficult for children here, especially like them without their parents..." Senhora Matos said, Lúcio glancing out at the streets. A child wouldn't live long alone out in the favela, especially if they haven't learned street smarts yet. "You make them undoubtedly happy and let them forget about their situation for a while. I have to thank you for that, it is no easy feat."

"It's what I aim to do with my music." He smiled, Senhora Matos patting him on the cheek.

"You're a kind boy, Lúcio. I know you'll do great things with your music." Sharing kisses on the cheek, he waved goodbye to her, descending back down the steps. He stopped by the market to pick up food as Maria requested, holding the grocery bags to his chest as he walked through the streets. Dinner wafted through the windows as families got ready to eat, the setting sun bathing the favela in oranges and pinks. He opened up the door to home, announcing that he was back. Dinner went by without much trouble, Lúcio washing the dishes and helping his siblings out with their homework. As the moon rose, he put his shoes on once more.

To finish off the day, an underground concert. One of his most favorite aspects of his weeks.

There was something exhilarating, absolutely enthralling of the energy that an audience gives when he's up on that stage, hyping everybody up. The music pulsed through his veins, beat with his heart, and made the ground shake as everything seemed to melt away, leaving behind a one-of-a-kind fireworks display only visible behind his eyes. He tried to transfer, to replicate the euphoria and beauty through lights and laser shows, but the tech could only do a bare fraction of what he saw.

"AMP IT UP!" He yelled, turning up the volume dial with a holler. The speakers blasted out bass, his fingers nimbly dancing across the controls to make the lights change colors. The dance floor was illuminated in a slew of hues, glow sticks and rave bracelets lighting up individuals. Laughing, he gazed across the venue, blinking as he saw a group of Vishkar agents in the back.

What were they doing here?

Switching to a louder song to liven up the crowd, he grinned and pumped his fist in the air, the fans copying his movements. Glancing out the corner of the frog helmet's eyes, he saw the agents stand against the wall, occasionally exchanging a whisper to the other. They didn't join in with the crowd, merely watching. Nobody in the audience seemed to have taken notice, or simply dismissed them. A portion of his audience was from the city, so he guessed Vishkar wasn't too suspicious for them.

It still made him a little uncomfortable, to see them just… watching him. He was glad the helmet hid his face, changing the lights to strobe ones.

"Alright everybody, one last song to bang out the night! Get hyped!" The audience cheered and pumped their fists, Lúcio launching straight in. He gradually increased the volume as the music built up, the tension high in the air. He grinned as the music stopped, silence hushed over the venue as the lights turned off. Turning up his mic, he slammed his hand down on the turntable.

"OH, LET'S BREAK IT DOWN!"

Lights flashed right out of the stage, explosions of colors going off as the beat dropped like an anchor in water. The walls seemed to reverberate with the beats, the moshing happening below not helping. Lúcio's fingers controlled the light show like an orchestrator, letting the music flow through his body and transfer through his fingertips. Everybody raved in a frenzy, screaming and cheering their lungs out.

In the midst of the concert, he saw the Vishkar agents leave, steps symmetrical to each other as they went upstairs and out of the venue. He felt some relief sweep over him, focusing his energy back to the song. Finishing it up, he wished the audience good night, letting the intermission song the venue played start as people began to file out. When he reached backstage, he took his helmet off with an exhale, putting it into his compartment. Going into one of the changing rooms, he peeled the suit off and changed into more casual clothes, letting his dreads fall on his shoulders instead of tied up in a tight bun.

"You stickin' around, Ribbit?" He glanced over at another group of musicians, one of them offering their hand. He recognized them as another fellow DJ, performing more during the evening than night. "We're gonna go to the bar later, you wanna come?"

"Ah, sorry guys, but that concert really drained my energy. Think I almost pulled a muscle with how much I was jumping about." Lúcio laughed, the group laughing as well.

"It's true! You really get into the music, man. It's pretty impressive, to be honest."

"Aw thanks, guys!" Checking the time, he hurriedly got his earbuds and phone out. "Catch you guys next show?"

"Definitely! See ya, Ribbit!"

"Tchau!" Heading to the exit, Lúcio groaned and stretched, stopping as he glanced out the window of the door.

The Vishkar agents were standing outside, glancing down at their phones for the time as they watched the fans leave. He slowly opened up the door, stepping out into the night air. Putting his earbuds in, he looked down at his phone, walking and melting into the group of fans that were still leaving the place. The agents seemed to be watching something on their screens, Lúcio quickening up his steps to the bus stop as he saw them out of the reflection of his phone begin to leave. Taking his wallet out, he counted the money out for the bus fare, cursing as two coins dropped to the ground. Kneeling down to pick up the first, the second rolled out, falling down as it hit a shoe.

The agent glanced down, Lúcio placing the first coin into his wallet. He looked to see if he could find another one, swallowing as he heard the footsteps approach him. The bus was coming up.

"This yours?" He glanced over, the agent staring at him with the coin in their gloved hand. A translucent blue visor was stretched over their face, their face expressing little emotion. Lúcio checked his wallet and smiled, laughing a little as he took the coin.

"Oh, thank you! I was wondering where that went!" He cheerfully said, their lips staying as straight as a ruler. He got his bus fare ready as the bus pulled up, smiling warmly at them. "Obrigado, man!" They watched him board the bus and give the fare to the driver, Lúcio using all of his willpower and common sense to not bolt for his seat. He glanced out the window to see them leave with the rest of the group, sighing in relief as the bus doors closed without them getting on.

The city's buildings eventually were left behind, Lúcio getting off at the last stop at the entrance to the favelas. With the moon high in the sky, only a few houses scattered here and there still had their lights on, hushed conversations or a quiet song echoing out the windows.

Going up the steps, it didn't take long before Lúcio saw a few more Vishkar agents walking about, steps straight and precise. He would have chalked it up to him being a little too unwelcoming of the company if it weren't for them having guns in their hands again. If he walked slowly, he would reach home later. If he walked quickly, then he would look suspicious. Both options would most likely have him stopped and questioned as to why he was out so late. If anything, he wanted to avoid them altogether.

Lúcio remembered the stare they gave at the frog helmet, biting his lip.

Glancing up to the rooftops, he coiled up the earbuds and stuffed them securely in his pocket, zipping it up. Tying his dreads back up, he climbed up onto the houses, pulling himself up with the railings and edges. None of the Vishkar agents seemed to notice, Lúcio glad that he decided to wear dark clothes tonight. Keeping his steps light, he silently sprinted across the neighborhood, raising a brow as he saw just how many agents there were milling about. What were they doing in the favela, and what business were they here for?

Reaching his house, he crouched down on the adjacent roof as he watched one turn the corner. They went down the street, glancing at his house for a second. He tucked himself further into the shadows, the moon covered by clouds. When they left down the steps, he scaled down the wall, landing without a speck of dust kicking up. Ducking into his house, he took off his shoes and jacket, glancing out the window to see that the agents were leaving. He took his phone out when their shadows fully disappeared from the streets.

“ _Alô…? Who's calling?_ ” Miguel sleepily answered, Lúcio opening the fridge and taking out the juice pitcher.

“Hey, sorry for calling so late, but… something weird is going on.” He could hear blankets shifting about on the other end, guessing Miguel was sitting up. “Listen, I just did my concert, and these Vishkar guys were just… hanging out in the back, watching.”

“ _Maybe they ain't really the type to party, you know? Gotta look professional and all._ ”

“Wouldn't they dress in regular clothes, if that was the case?” He poured himself a glass. “And when I left, they were outside and watching the fans leave. They left when everybody left."

" _I mean, that's a little weird, but nothing big man._ "

"And now there's a bunch of them walking in the streets. It's the dead of night, man." Lúcio leaned against the kitchen stove, taking a sip. "They're patrolling the favela with guns. Even earlier today, I saw two guys walking around with guns too."

" _They're probably just scouting about to see what to do for those renovations they said they're gonna do. And, not to be rude or anything, but aren't the favelas kinda… dangerous? Isn't there like, gang wars and stuff there?_ " Lúcio groaned, rolling his eyes.

"That is if you're stupid enough to go to the depths of the favela that even the locals avoid. Where I live? You don't need to patrol around with guns. Hell, you can learn which sections need fixing just by asking us." He finished off the drink, washing the glass and setting it back in the cupboard. Lúcio heard Andre begin to cry in the bedroom, leaving the kitchen. "Gotta go, see you at work."

" _Alright, talk to you tomorrow. And don't worry about it too much man, it might just be some company policy Vishkar does that we don't know about_."

"Maybe..." Hanging up, he set his phone on the nightstand, going over to Andre. The baby cried and tossed about, Lúcio gently lifting him out and cradling him in his arms. Softly cooing and humming a lullaby, he rocked back and forth, wiping off any tears. "Shh… shh… It's okay Andre, big bro is here." Andre's sniffles quieted down as Lúcio swayed back and forth, blinking sleepily up at him. Lúcio smiled, giving him a little boop on the nose. "You good?"

"Mlap..." Andre babbled a little, Lúcio kissing his forehead and setting him back into the crib. He gave him the lizard plush, continuing to hum the lullaby.

"It's late, little bro. Get some sleep." Waiting until Andre fully fell back asleep, Lúcio made sure all of his siblings were tucked in. Sliding into bed, he closed his eyes, hoping some sleep would soothe his worries.

\----------------

"Can you get the mail, Lúlu?" Lúcio went outside, humming along to the morning radio tune as he checked the mailbox. He blinked as he saw a metal rod inside, taking it out.

"What the..." Turning it left and right, he saw Vishkar's logo printed on top, raising a brow. Taking it inside, Alana glanced up from her coffee cup, Maria setting the bowl of bread on the table.

"What is that?"

"I think it's a holopad, we have some at the shop." Pressing the button on the side, the screen appeared out of the side, an audio message beginning to play.

" _Greetings to the community._ " Alana lowered her coffee cup, watching the screen. " _This is a message from the head of Vishkar Corporation; in the best interest of beginning a better housing development, we request your cooperation and for you all to fill out the forms that will be given after this message as soon as possible. This will let us understand the needs of the community better, and decide on how to begin the first step._ " Lúcio glanced up at her, Alana taking the rod from him. " _Please answer as honestly and accurately as possible, so we can provide the best quality of service. All information will not be disclosed to any third-parties without your consent. We hope for your support in improving this community. Thank you for your time._ " A form popped up on the screen, an option to replay the message in the corner.

"Name, address, occupation, salary..." Alana scrolled through the form, Maria looking over her shoulder. "ID number, picture..." A menu let her add in forms for multiple people, another having for a general overview and for kids under eighteen. "Should we fill it out?"

"Is it mandatory?" Lúcio asked, replaying the audio message and looking at the audio transcript. "I mean, in a sense, it would let them prioritize where to start first..." He glanced at the clock, grabbing his work bag. "I gotta catch the bus, I'll fill it out tonight."

"Have a nice day, sweetpea." Two kisses on the cheek, Lúcio waved goodbye, running down the steps to get to the bus stop. He tried to push his worries in the back of his head, hoping that it really was just some paranoia. Maybe he was judging a little too early. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are gonna start changing around Lúcio's home soon.  
> Sorry this took so long to get out, been having writer's block throughout all stories. Things are picking up though, which I'm happy about!


	4. Job Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lúcio is offered a job at Vishkar, and the first rule has been implemented.

Lúcio stared at the screen as he tapped his finger on the handle, the late-night radio station playing quietly on the table. Aria was playing with Andre as Dakota and Casey finished up washing their teeth in the bathroom, Rosa busy doodling. He opened up a new form, beginning to input his information.

**Name: Dos Santos, Lúcio Correia  
** **Birth Date: 09/06/2050  
** **Birth Place: Rio de Janeiro, Brazil  
** **Occupation: Electronic Technician  
** **Language: Portuguese, English, Spanish, Italian**

He considered putting down DJ but remembered how the Vishkar agents were looking at him at the concert. Helmet or no helmet, he felt uneasy all the same. If anything, it was a hobby that just so happened to generate some cash. Shaking his head and moving to the next columns, he inputted his salary and address. He took his ID out of his wallet, putting in the registry number. The screen loaded a little bit, his picture popping up.

_Is this the correct I.D.?_

He hit yes, continuing on. Putting down his workplace and mode of transportation, he continued to scroll through. A few questions seemed a little too personal, such as medical history, criminal history, disabilities, and disorders. Lúcio hovered over the disorders, wondering if he should put down his synesthesia. To him, it wasn't really a disorder, just a little part of his life. He scrolled past, leaving the section blank. He felt a little weird to be needing to put in so much information, but if Vishkar was to start developments, he wanted the poorer sections to be prioritized first. Making sure everything was correct, he scrolled down to the last box.

_Is there any additional information that we should know?_

Was there? He couldn't think of anything serious off of the top of his head. He volunteered occasionally at the hospital? He did block parties? He was pretty involved in community matters? In the big picture, none of them seemed important enough to put down. He decided to just put down that he volunteered at the hospital at times and gave the document one last sweep. He pressed submit, the screen displaying the Vishkar logo for a few seconds as it went into their database. A little "thank you" popped up, Lúcio turning the holopad off once it returned back to the main screen.

"Lú, we ran out of toothpaste!" He set the holopad down, getting up.

"If I go in there and manage to get a decent amount out-"

"Nevermind, we still have toothpaste!"  
\-----------------  
The first month passed without much incident. Occasionally, he would spot a Vishkar agent walking through the favela, but they passed without much interest. They also didn't carry a gun, walking around with a holopad and typing things down here and there. He chalked it up to them getting some first-hand observations.

Walking around the market with siblings in tow, he held the basket in one hand, Andre in the other. Andre hugged his lizard plush, gazing around at other people as Lúcio got a few pounds of beans. As he placed the bag into his basket, he saw Casey and Rosa quietly chatting with each other, sneaking looks at the bakery across the street. He narrowed his eyes as they walked a little slower behind him, turning to look at the selection of fruit. As soon as he did, they tried to take off, Lúcio switching the basket to his other hand.

"Casey, Rosa!" Grabbing both of them by the collar, the two yelped and pouted as their escape failed. "No, come on now, do not make me have to ground you two."

"You can't ground us! You're not mãe!"

"No, but they have given me permission to ground you guys if needed." He spotted something sticking out of Casey's pocket, taking out a candy bar. "... Casey."

"I was gonna give you the wrapper later to pay for it!" They protested, Lúcio shaking his head and confiscating it into the basket. "Can't you pay for it now?"

"No, I have to pay at the cashier when we're done shopping for dinner. Also, you're grounded." He looked to his left, spotting Aria and Dakota trying to sneak off. "Ariana, Dakota!" They froze, turning their heads. "Unless you want to be grounded too, you two are coming back here right now." Grumbling, they shuffled back, Lúcio placing the basket back into his free hand. "I had to raise all of you without mamãe and mãe at home, don't you forget it."

"C'mon, two minutes! We won't do anything bad!" One more look from Lúcio, the four shuffling behind him and holding anything he gave them. He ignored their whines and complaints, smiling a little when they swore to ground him once they grew up. He was always going to be older, only his moms can ground him.

After he finished the grocery run without any more incident, he turned to them. They looked up at him, expecting another thing to lug around.

"You can go and get  _one_ thing. Not too expensive or big." They widened their eyes, Lúcio narrowing his. "I do not want any of you guys to separate from each other, nor cause trouble for the other shoppers, understood? Or else everybody is going to be grounded and can't come to my next concert." At the notion that they would actually be  _banned_ to go to one of Lúcio's performances set all of their hairs up straight, Lúcio checking his phone for the time. "One minute, I'll be waiting here. Minute starting… now." Grabbing each other's hands, Aria took off as the leader, chatting excitedly over what they should get. Lúcio sighed, smiling and setting the timer. He glanced at Andre, the baby busy looking up at the colorful signs in the supermarket.

"Oooh."

"Yep, real pretty buddy."

After a minute and fifteen seconds later, the four returned with candy bars, Lúcio checking that none of them tucked one into their pockets or that they were allergic to any of the ingredients. Paying for everything, he winced a little at the total cost, making a mental note to work overtime at the shop or plan for another concert. Should he try getting a job at one of the nightclubs near the Copacabana? Was anybody hiring?

"Is something wrong, Lú?" Aria asked, tugging on his pant leg. Lúcio smiled down at her, shaking his head.

"No, nothing's wrong, Ari." She looked a little doubtful, but another one of his smiles and she relaxed, going back to chatting with Rosa. Lúcio gave the bag of candy for her to hold, making sure the bag of fruit wasn't too heavy for Dakota. He tucked all the rest of the bags onto his arms, ignoring the aching. "C'mon, let's go home."

When he reached home, all the bags were in his hands again, Lúcio feeling like his arms were going to fall off. Because of his humming, Andre fell asleep halfway through, Casey and Rosa complaining that they were becoming sleepy too. Eventually, he hoisted Casey into his other arm, Rosa sitting on his shoulders. The bags dug into his arms, Lúcio swearing that his palms were going to be permanently red and pink.

"Alright, trip's over." At the notice that they were finally home, they all got a burst of energy and jumped off, scrambling away to get into the house. Lúcio groaned as the weight was lifted off, shuffling in and dropping all the bags down before taking his shoes off. "Casey, you're staying inside!" He reminded, hearing a loud groan. "No exceptions! I'm less strict than mamãe, at least I'm not making you clean your room!" He smiled as he heard a quieter groan, setting Andre gently down on the couch and making sure he wasn't in danger of falling off before bringing the bags to the kitchen.

Watching Aria, Dakota, and Rosa burst out the door, Lúcio considered telling them to wreck less havoc but shrugged and left them to their devices. Who was he to judge? When he was little, the amount of mischief he got into made Maria consider getting a child leash and was breathing down his neck 24/7.

He restocked the fridge, setting the bag of candy aside for his siblings to enjoy when they got back. He let Casey have their candy bar to amend some peace, though they were still grumpy.

"Hey, you know better than to try to steal." Lúcio said disapprovingly, Casey pouting and turning their back on him to munch on the candy bar. Lúcio went to go attend to Andre, the radio playing through a rather upbeat station.

Dinner passed without much incident, Lúcio needing to stop Dakota from blabbing about Casey getting grounded. Alana came home later than usual, groaning and peeling her shoes off. Lúcio helped take her briefcase and coat off, handing her dinner over.

"Sweetpea, can you come in anytime soon? Things have been getting a bit hectic..." He sighed, shaking his head.

"Today's grocery run kind of went a little expensive, so..." He mumbled apologetically, Alana smiling and patting his hand.

"No, it's okay. I should be apologizing for having you work so hard." She said, Lúcio slowly sitting down across from her. "I should be getting a promotion soon, so..." Lúcio watched as she tried to keep her comforting face up, but could see how she scooped the rice a little slower than usual, tired eyes downcast.

With the aftermath of the Omnic Crisis, nearly everybody's paycheck tanked as financial problems hit, the hospital Alana worked at part of it. The first time she received her new pay, Lúcio could remember hearing through the bedroom walls Maria and her arguing in the dining room, his siblings looking at him with worried faces. He smiled at them and told them that everything was fine, go to sleep. But he listened late into the night, pretending to sleep as they came in, unusually silent as they went to bed.

In the next few months, Alana worked into the wee hours of the morning, Maria always away to caretake other people's kids. Lúcio could never forget how tired they would look, yet smiled whenever they saw him.

"Mãe, don't push yourself, okay?" Lúcio quietly said, Alana glancing up at him. "I don't mind working some overtime, it's fine." She lowered the spoon, Lúcio blinking as she set it aside. "Mãe?"

"It's just not about money..." She sighed, looking up at him. "I'm sorry we can't afford to send you to college or let you have better programs for your music. You have so many skills, so many talents that would easily let you get into one, but you have to work to support family, living here. If you were born into another family, maybe one in the city, you might be traveling abroad, working at some high-end company or starting your own company or-"

"Mãe!" She stopped, Lúcio shaking his head. "Mãe, please don't talk like that… I don't resent you or Mamãe, please don't think like that. I'm happy with taking care of my siblings. I appreciate the opportunities I have already been given." He smiled. "I love you, Mamãe, Aria, Dakota, Casey, Aria, and Andre. I can't imagine living in a more loving and caring family. Really, I mean it." He rested his hand on hers, moving it back to the plate. "C'mon, eat. Maria made it, it's good." Turning the radio on and letting the calming melodies relax the tension in the room, he washed the rest of the dishes as Alana finished up dinner. He washed and dried her plate, setting it in the cupboard.

"Lúcio, are you sure you're okay with working overtime?" Alana mumbled, Lúcio looking at her hunched over posture at the table. In the dim light of the kitchen, he saw her gray hairs, bags under her eyes for staying up to take care of patients.

"Mãe, please don't worry about me." Her fatigued eyes met his, Lúcio smiling and kissing her cheek. "I'll be okay. I'll see if I can get a part-time at the hospital, maybe work a night shift. It will let you return home a little early too."

"But-"

"You know I stay up late, anyway." Gently pulling on her hand, he guided her to the bathroom, noticing how she seemed to wince with every step. As she went into to shower, Lúcio cleaned up everything else, sweeping slowly. He glanced at the bathroom again, eyes straying to the radio.

Maybe he could try to make something to soothe Alana's sore feet? Would a relaxing song help?

Picking up the radio, he listened to the song, the soft melody and rhythm letting him loosen the tension in his body. If songs could relax the body, could they do something more?  
\---------------  
"Lúcio Correia dos Santos?" Lúcio blinked as heard his name, looking from his computer as Miguel raised his head over the countertop. He saw a Vishkar agent standing in the doorway accompanied by a lady dressed in a white-and-green uniform. The style and design were similar, if not the same to the architect he saw at the city center. She had a warm, friendly smile, eyes shining in the sunlight as she walked in. "Ah… Excuse me? Is Mr. Dos Santos here?" She asked in Portuguese, a little shaky with an accent.

"Uh, I'm Lúcio." He stood up, leaving his desk. He smiled, offering his hand. "And you are?" The lady took out a business card, Lúcio seeing one side printed in English.

"Head of Technology, Adriena Binet. Pleased to make your acquaintance!" Shaking his hand firmly, she waved the agent over, taking a holopad from their hand. Opening it up, Lúcio saw his information pop up, his I.D. picture in the top left corner. "From our information, you are multilingual?" He nodded, Adriena opening up a blank notepad. The underside of the holopad became solid, Lúcio unable to see what she was typing in. "Fluent?"

"I'm fluent in Portuguese and English. I'm pretty good in Spanish and Italian, but not fluent." He said, Adriena glancing down at her holopad again.

"And you're an electronic technician?" He gestured to his desk and the store.

"I mainly fix computers and phones. Usually, it is just repairing or replacing a CPU, but sometimes I remove malware and viruses." He explained, trying to think of what else he did. "I can do some hacking, such as breaking into usernames and passwords, but that is really only used when a computer locks the client out and I need to get in or they forget to give me their information." Adriena raised a brow, tapping on the screen. Lúcio guessed she was writing his words down, stopping when he wondered why. Should he really be saying so much?

"I've heard you have quite the talent in technology, is that true?" Lúcio blinked, Adriena smiling at him. It was still friendly, more curious than anything. "I've been quite interested regarding this note! From what you have put down and the reviews I've read about this shop, you have remarkable talents and skills in technology!" Adriena complimented, Lúcio blushing and scratching the back of his head.

"Ah, I'm sure some of it is also credit to Miguel! He's very talented too!"

"But we also have heard that you do sound engineering too!" Lúcio lowered his hand, Adriena looking down at her screen. She tapped a few times, a song playing from it; Lúcio recognized it as one of his early songs before he assumed the persona of Ribbit. It was his football mixtape, made to get people pumped up and excited to get a round going. "Some of my co-workers heard music when they were walking past a football field and asked who was the artist. The locals said that it was your music and that you even perform on occasion. Is that true?"

"Y… Yes."

"May I ask, where do you perform?" She asked. Her posture was relaxed, Lúcio wondering if she was just curious. Was he really just too paranoid?

"Block parties, here and there." Adriena tilted her head, Lúcio taking his phone out and showing her a picture that Alana took. It was him on stage with a few other musicians playing instruments, the crowd underneath dancing and singing along. The sky was reddish-orange, dashes of pink streaking past the fluffy clouds. "They're like mini-concerts where anybody can hop in! It's for everybody's enjoyment; it's one of my favorite ways to finish off the day." He explained.

"Huh, interesting!" She typed into her note file. "Any other places where you perform?" He wondered if he should lie, glancing at the screen. How much information do they have on him? How much do they know?

"Sometimes I get paid to do a show, mostly in the city."

"Equipment provided by the venue?" Lúcio nodded. "What do you use to make music?"

"Instruments?" Adriena chuckled, shaking her head.

"No, electronic music." She flipped to another sample, Lúcio silently sighing in relief when he heard it wasn't one of his Ribbit albums. It was one of his first attempts at making EDM, put into one of his first mixtapes as a bonus.

"I use my laptop for small samples since it can't run big files. As for the bigger tracks, I use my computer." Lúcio pointed to his desk, his computer already having a music program pulled up. Adriena raised a brow, turning back to him.

"The albums we found are a few years past, but you are still doing music?" Miguel glanced at him, Lúcio cracking a little smile.

"Ah, more like… singles, really. I haven't really thought of a theme for an album." In a way, it wasn't a lie. He really didn't have an inspiration to create a full-fledged album, so he stuck to making single songs. "I usually play them at the shows and if somebody wants a certain song, I send them it."

"Are the programs that you use the latest versions?"

"Oh no, no no. I use a bit of an old program, but works like a charm!" He laughed a little. "I've heard from a few people that my songs sound more… personal compared to other musicians out there, so that's positive!" Adriena glanced down at her screen but didn't type anything in.

"Do you ever wish to use more advanced programs?" What was with the number of questions she was asking him? Lúcio felt a little uncomfortable, her smile coming back. Was she really just curious?

"I mean, wouldn't everybody want better programs? I would sometimes wish for one, especially when it takes like, ten minutes or so to compile a three-minute song." Lúcio admitted. "It gets a little tiring when you're trying to go back and forth between editing." Adriena typed it in, glancing at the back room door. Lúcio followed her gaze.

"Going back to equipment for your shows..." She turned back to him. "Do you work with the engineers to try to create better technology?" Lúcio blinked, her gaze steady. What kind of question was that?

"Well… I occasionally work with them to try to create new tech for shows. There is a certain… display I want to put on one day." Lúcio said, taking his phone out again. He stopped, wondering if he should show her the prototype he was trying to develop. Adriena raised a brow, Lúcio smiling and putting it back into his pocket. "Sorry, thought I was getting a call. Anyways, my dream show is to be able to get my audience to see and experience what I see."

"What do you mean?"

"I want them to see what I see." When Adriena continued to look at him with confused eyes, Lúcio pointed to his eyes. "I have chromesthesia, I see sounds." She scrolled through her holopad, blinking.

"We don't have that down for you."

"I don't find it particularly bothersome, it is just another part of my life. Should I have put it down…?" She waved her hand.

"I will update your file, don't worry. Now, about your chromesthesia?"

"Ah, yes! I want to make it to where I can show my fans see what I see! Like a fireworks light show, or have holograms!" Lúcio explained, feeling a little excited. "Course, the light shows today are good, but I want to elevate the bar, let them experience something completely new."

"Very ambitious, Mr. Dos Santos!" Adriena gestured to the agent again, taking a folder from them. She took out a piece of paper. "Well, I think I have the answer to your dream!" Handing it over, Lúcio saw that it was a job application and contract. "Vishkar is looking to hire skilled electronic technicians at the moment, especially those in the sound field. We have more than enough offices, facilities, and studios for you to use with the latest programs and technology." Lúcio read over the list of things Vishkar could provide, seeing things that he could only  _dream_ of being able to use. "There are laboratories, assistants, and more all at your disposal." He stared at her with wide eyes.

"M… Me? A job at Vishkar?" Adriena smiled and nodded.

"Yes! You have quite the amount of potential! And from what you've said today, I think you're qualified for the job! You would be quite special too, with your chromesthesia! In addition, for anything that you do not know how to do, we have an academy that can teach you everything that you need to know, as well as hands-on lessons." Adriena listed off. "We can start you off with a salary of R$140,000 a year, then move up from there."

He could buy all his siblings new school supplies. They wouldn't have to worry about financial problems, nor worry about grocery runs. He can buy desserts from the city for Alana and Maria when their birthdays came up. In addition, he could advance in his music career to levels that he couldn't even imagine.

It seemed too good to be true. Almost… too good. Lúcio looked down the application, seeing what were Vishkar's side of the deals. A few were what he expected of any company, stopping when he got near the end.

_Vishkar Corporation is allowed to use and expand on research done. This may deter from the item's original purpose. In addition, an objective given is to be given priority._

_In the first year of working or if studying at the academy, a dormitory will be provided for the worker to sleep and live in. It is mandatory to live in the dormitory, as this is to get new workers used to the layout of Vishkar's facilities and schedules._

_A Vishkar-issued holopad will be given to all employees, as to allow them to move through facilities and buildings. In addition, to ensure the safety and security of employees and research, Vishkar will provide a phone and laptop upon hiring. These are state of the art devices, fully customizable to one's choices with top security services implemented. To further protect privacy and security, we recommend that employees do not use their own phones when on Vishkar premises._

_Any research done in Vishkar facilities is to not be shared to outside third-parties unless given permission from the Head Director._

Lúcio reread the conditions, biting his lip. Adriena waited patiently, striking up a little conversation with Miguel. He seemed to be helping with her pronunciations.

He can't leave his family for an entire year, especially if he was attending the academy. With Alana already nearly booked 24/7 and Maria doing the household chores along with keeping track of their finances, he was in charge of his siblings. Aria was not old enough to take care of herself, much less for the others. Lúcio considered explaining to them that they would have to be less rowdy and more responsible, but he couldn't ask for them to take care of themselves when Casey and Rosa haven't even turned six. He loved his family, he didn't want to leave them unless he could figure out a way to bypass the dormitory rule.

Even if he could leave his family, he felt uneasy when he read of the research. He couldn't share it with the outside world unless given permission, and if Vishkar wanted to, they could deter it from its original purpose? Could it be weaponized? Lúcio felt a shiver go down his spine. He knew from producing music is that you needed to stand by your work, as well as it needed to be what you wanted to make. He could make sound technology, but would it be what he wanted? If he made a great breakthrough, would it only be restricted to be used by Vishkar? What was the point of making concert tech if he couldn't use it?

And finally, he stared at the line that spoke of the given work devices. He peeked over to look at Adriena's holopad, her back turned to him. She seemed to be engrossed in a story Miguel was telling, laughing and asking questions. On the screen was a bunch of information being transferred, Lúcio seeing it as the note file she had up before. Were the devices Vishkar gave monitored as well? With the rule of not sharing any research outside of the company, he suspected the given devices were hooked up to the databases, saving down anything the employees do.

Vishkar left a sour taste in his mouth. Even with the huge amount of money, he felt far too uncomfortable to sign the contract. He'll find other ways to support his family.

"Ah, Mr. Dos Santos, have you made up your mind?" Lúcio nodded, holding the contract and job application out. Adriena took it, blinking when she saw that it was blank.

"I'm sorry, Miss Binet, but I have to refuse the offer. With the requirements given, I cannot adjust my life to meet them." Adriena stared at him in shock, Lúcio swallowing. "I cannot leave my family for an entire year, nor do I wish for any of my research to deter from their original use. There are a few… rules that I don't think I can follow."

"You're not going to take the job?" She said in disbelief, Lúcio nodding. He smiled apologetically.

"Thank you for the opportunity, though! It is really flattering of all the things you have said, but… but I have to reject it." He confirmed. Adriena's pleasant face dropped, the warm room suddenly feeling like it was plunged into ice. Her eyes, rather than being friendly and warm, seemed to glare into his like razor-sharp daggers.

"... You really are rejecting this offer?" She asked, Lúcio feeling off of his hairs stand up on the back of his neck. Her voice, though still casual, was laced with something… wrong.

"Yes. I apologize if I wasted your time today, but thank you for giving me the opportunity!" She tucked the papers back into the folder, putting the holopad away. "It was nice meeting you, Miss Binet." He held his hand out, Adriena shaking it.

Her grip was like a vice, nails digging into his skin.

"... Not an astute move, Mr. Dos Santos. And here, I thought you would be smart." She said, Lúcio feeling like it was more of a hiss. Turning on her heel and marching out, her heels echoed around the room. She waved for the agent to follow her, the door swinging shut.

"Have a nice day!" He called out, receiving no response. Watching out the window, he saw an expensive-looking car pull up, Adriena and the agent getting in. It drove off down the street, disappearing into the throng of traffic. Returning back to his desk, he sat down, exhaling and leaning back in his chair. "Jesus… do they all have a stick up their ass?" Lúcio groaned, Miguel still looking out the window.

"I don't know, man… She seemed really miffed that you didn't take the job. I mean, to be fair, that was a big opportunity! Once in a lifetime! They offered you almost everything you would need to advance your music career!"

"But at the same time, some of those guidelines were shady as hell. I can't share my research or talk about it to outside parties, and if I'm ordered to make something specific, I have to prioritize it!" Lúcio shook his head. "Not to mention, they can take it and make it to what they want it to be."

"Yeah, that's what working at a company is like," Miguel said. "You use their services, and in return, you do what they want. If you want to get ahead in life, you can't have all the comforts you want."

"Yeah, but I'm talking about guidelines that make me seriously uncomfortable. I don't want my research to be changed into something I don't want. Besides, other musicians have gone forward independently in their careers, why can't I?" Miguel opened his mouth, Lúcio staring at him cooly. "Music is my passion and I'm going to go forward on my own terms."

"... Whatever you say, man." Returning back to the screen, Lúcio went back to editing his next song, smiling and greeting any customers that came by. He glanced out the window from time to time to see if any of Vishkar's cars pulled up, but nothing out of the ordinary happened.  
\------------  
After another month, another holopad came through the mail, Vishkar's logo printed on top. Lúcio took it out and brought it to Alana and Maria, the three sitting down to listen. His siblings stood on their tippy toes to try to listen, Lúcio turning it on.

" _Greetings to the community, this is a message from the Vishkar Corporation. In order to begin implementing better housing development and a more orderly society, a curfew will be enacted in the next week._ " Lúcio widened his eyes, almost tossing the holopad down on the table.

"Curfew? Orderly society? What is this?!" Aria jumped at Lúcio's outburst, Maria patting her head to calm her down.

" _Curfew will start at 10 PM. Certain jobs and those working in the city will be allowed a one-hour extension to return home. The curfew will be enforced in the following weeks. If there are any complaints or concerns relating to the curfew, please send them after this message. We hope that this is the start of improving your life, and hope for your continued cooperation._ " The screen switched to another form, a box provided to submit any concerns. Lúcio felt like he could write an entire essay on the reasons why curfew was a bad idea.

"They can't do a curfew! There are tons of people that work over 10 PM to provide for their family!" He protested, Alana biting her lip as she looked at the screen. She mumbled to herself, Lúcio hearing her praying for the promotion to be soon. "Aside from jobs, we have block parties at night! My concerts are at night! What do they mean by an 'orderly society'?"

"Lúcio, maybe we should give them a chance…?" Alana quietly proposed, Lúcio looking at her. "I don't know what they're trying to do, but..." Her words trailed off, Maria getting up from the table.

"If you want Vishkar to listen to your concerns, make them listen," Maria said. "Perhaps tomorrow morning, you can go to Vishkar and propose them to drop it? Collect the community's first-hand opinion on it. You're well-liked by the community, so if they were to ask the locals, they would back you up on it." Lúcio set the holopad down on the table, picking his phone up and looking up Vishkar's business number. Saving it down to his contacts, he spent the night writing out his concerns, submitting it in. He helped his siblings wash up in the bathroom, retiring to bed.

In the dead of the night, he slid out of bed to get a glass of water. As he stood in the dark kitchen, he heard footsteps outside, seeing shadows of the soldiers walking through the streets again. He quietly sipped his water, leaning against the counter.  
\------------------  
"Mr. Korpal, we have a request from… Lúcio Correia dos Santos to schedule a meeting with you." Sanjay raised a brow, glancing at the projection of his secretary. "He is just a citizen in the favela, not part of any business or company unless you count working at a small tech store something. Would you like for me to reject his request, or schedule him to meet with a lower director?" He looked at his table, Adriena Binet's failed mission report sitting on the side.

Lúcio Correia dos Santos, the man that rejected a job offer from Vishkar from Adriena, of all people. She was one of their best hirers with her sweet smile and friendly disposition, and yet Lúcio did not take it. Sanjay smiled a little as he remembered the concern sent in, written in English for their convenience. A most interesting and overqualified person to be living in a favela.

"No, no. Schedule a meeting with him." He saw his secretary blink in surprise, slowly glancing back down at her screen.

"... He requests next week, Wednesday. You are free from 2:00 PM to 3:00 PM."

"Be ready to cancel my meetings after 3:00 PM on Wednesday. I do not want to rush this." He heard her return to talking on the phone, scheduling the meeting down. Sanjay looked out the window, listening to the cars below drive by. His gaze went to the favela nearby, wondering where this Lúcio lived.

If Adriena couldn't persuade Lúcio, he was quite interested in trying to persuade him himself. He wasn't appointed to official company negotiator for no reason. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies this took so long to post! I've been focusing more on art recently and school work, but looking forward to getting back in on writing again!


	5. Curfew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lúcio meets with Sanjay about the curfew, and unfortunately, things don't go so well regarding it.

The suit was a little big on him, the sleeves hanging a bit more past his wrists as the hem went below his hips. Maria adjusted it the best she could to make him look more presentable, smoothing out any wrinkles. It was the only formal piece of clothing he had that was professional-looking enough, worn by his father for his interview. Maria redid his dreads into a neat bun, twisting them all up and securing them in place with a simple black hair tie. His siblings all marveled at how professional he looked, Lúcio standing in front of the bathroom mirror checking his face. Alana let him borrow some makeup for the last few touch ups, closing the compact case with a smile.

“You look just like your pai, Lúcio.” She said, patting his shoulders. “All we need is to add a pair of glasses and I wouldn’t be able to tell the difference.”

“And a few more inches.”

“That too.” Lúcio picked up his holopad and messenger bag, giving Maria and Alana both a kiss on the cheek. “Good luck!” They called out, Lúcio waving goodbye as he left the house. He was careful of where he stepped, not wanting to ruin his dress shoes that were also a little too big.

More than often, he negotiated deals with businesses and local companies. Whether it be over something trivial or more serious, he was pretty used to talking with people. But as he stepped off the bus and looked up at the gleaming city center, he felt a little more daunted; he had never spoken to a giant corporation.

But this was dealing with his favela, his community, his  _home_.

Walking up the steps, he saw that they were swept spotless, not even a speck of dust to be seen. The glass windows on the building reflected the sunlight, a shimmering beacon of architectural wonder. He could see people come and go, all dressed professionally; suits and pencil skirts, ties and collar shirts. Vishkar employees all seemed to wear similar uniforms, different colors indicating different divisions. They all walked with straight backs, high heads, proper and poised. Everything was fitted to perfection, Lúcio biting his lip; he felt incredibly out of place, subconsciously tugging at his suit wondering if the incorrect size was noticeable. He hoped not.

Going to the front desk, the receptionist looked up with a smile.

“Welcome to the City Center of Rio de Janeiro, do you require any assistance today?” She asked, Lúcio recognizing her voice as the one on the phone.

“I’m scheduled to see Director Korpal right now?” She looked down at her computer, pressing a little button along the side; Lúcio blinked as a camera popped up, scanning his face. A little ping sounded. She turned to her left and picked up the phone.

“Director Korpal, Mr. Correia dos Santos is here.” She listened for a bit, then gestured over to the elevator. “Top floor, have a nice day.” Saying a quick thank you, Lúcio went over, seeing a Vishkar agent standing on the side. He gave them a small polite smile, the agent maintaining their stoic face as he pressed to call an elevator down. Watching the numbers tick down, Lúcio felt increasingly uncomfortable as their head turned the slightest bit to watch him. Did something seriously stick out in his outfit? Was the size difference that noticeable? Was it his hair?

The elevator doors opened, Lúcio hurrying through. He saw that it was semi-transparent, the cylindrical walls glowing softly with blue hexagons. He pressed the top floor button, feeling the elevator pause; the agent glanced at him again, Lúcio wondering if he did something wrong.

**_Access authorized. Beginning ascension._ **

The doors slid shut, the elevator going up. Lúcio could see the other floors of the city center, from workshops to restaurants to even a bookstore. Office spaces, shopping stores, anything. He read the building directory sign to his right, seeing what services were on each floor. The elevator stopped occasionally to let others in, Lúcio shifting to the back corner when it became a little crowded. A group of Vishkar employees got on, chatting over what he picked up to something about a new development in another city.

They got off right before the top floor, blinking when they noticed he didn’t get off. Lúcio politely smiled, the doors closing. They stared at him, his hands tightening on his bag. When the elevator took him up, he could still feel their gaze, unsure why.

The doors slid open, an agent doing a scan on his face again. They looked down at their pad, shutting it off and standing to the side. Lúcio cautiously stepped out, an assistant waiting for him.

“Welcome to the top floor, Mr. Correia dos Santos. I’ll lead you to Director Korpal’s office.” The Omnic said.

“Obrigado!” Following them, Lúcio found the hallways to be pretty barren of decoration, their steps echoing with each step. Arriving at two doors, the assistant swiped their ID card along a panel, the room opening up. They stepped in, gesturing for Lúcio to come in. He stepped in as the doors shut behind him, widening his eyes.

The walls were pristine white, almost glaring. All the furniture inside was sleek with light-projections holding them up, shimmering a light blue. Geometrical shapes adorned the designs, done to absolute perfection with the patterns. It was impossibly modern, sleek, and stylish. Lúcio felt that his very presence was out of place; everything he’s seen could be summed up with three words: pristine, perfect, and polished.

It almost scared him a little.

“Impressive, isn’t it?” He turned to the sound of the voice, seeing the man he saw at the opening of the city center. He was wearing a purple-white uniform, two prominent hair spikes along the back. Brown hair, warm smiles, and friendly eyes. Lúcio remembered Adriena and her sweet façade, reminding himself to be cautious.

“Very! I’m amazed, is this all done by hardlight?” He asked, the man nodding.

“All done by hardlight.” He said in Portuguese, crossing over from his desk and shaking hands. “I’m glad you managed to come on time! I hope the trip was comfortable.” A little bit of an accent, Lúcio noting how comfortable they were when talking in a foreign language. He still wanted to make them more at ease, opting to ask if he wanted to speak in English instead.

“The trip was fine, thanks for asking!” He didn’t dare to mention he took the bus, standing among the sea of people squeezed into a small space. The heat was nearly unbearable in the suit.

“From our records, you speak multiple languages, correct?”

“I’m fluent in Portuguese and English. We can speak in English if that’s preferred.” Lúcio offered, smiling as he saw them relax a little. He turned back to his desk, sitting down. The assistant came over.

“Well, sit down!” Lúcio saw the omnic form a chair from thin air, blinking as they formed one right from thin air; it was like a stool, held up with a pole made of pure light. He wondered if he would crash onto the floor, sitting down slowly. The stool sank a little but held his weight. Setting the folders down, the omnic came over with two cups of coffee, setting one down in front of him. “I read that in Brasil, business meetings start with a little cup of coffee and some pleasantries.” They smiled, taking the cup with a nod. “I got some cafezinho for you, is that okay?”

“Absolutely, thank you!” Lúcio took a sip, noting that it didn’t taste like any cafezinho he had before. “So, you’re Sanjay Korpal?”

“Yes, I’m the negotiator for Vishkar Corporation. You’re Lúcio Correia dos Santos, yes?” Lúcio nodded, Sanjay moving some of the files on his desk. “I’ve read a good deal about you. I must say, you have quite the number of qualifications that would get you into many various jobs.” He praised, Lúcio blushing and waving his hand. “It’s very impressive how you know so many languages! Tell me, does working at a tourist attraction really that effective for learning?”

“Well, the more you use a language, the more comfortable you become. Not to mention, many of them are more than happier to teach me a few new lessons. On slow days, I brush up with online classes.”

“I’m guessing that is also how you learned computers and hacking? Self-taught?”

“I guess you could say that. I read a lot of books, trial and error on old devices, all that trouble.” Lúcio explained. “I also learned a lot from my friend, Miguel. But the majority of my learning is really just through repetitive work.”

“Your music?”

“I’ve had teachers for instruments and many tutorials online for electronic music.” Lúcio took another sip, wondering if this was a more expensive brand. How could cafezinho be expensive though? “How about you? How did you become a negotiator for Vishkar?”

“I was part of the original team for Vishkar when this company started in Southern India and created the city, Utopaea. I already had a few languages under my belt, so I was the best pick for being the translator on the team.” Sanjay said. “I was the most qualified for meeting with other countries and proved it through several negotiations. We’re actually planning in the future to get a plan in for Oasis, Iraq. Have you ever heard of the place before?”

“Can’t say I have.” Iraq? That was practically on the other side of the world. Lúcio hardly stepped out of Rio de Janeiro, much less Brasil. Hell, he was pretty sure he never left the city life. “Various different countries? How much do you travel?”

“Quite a lot. I travel for both business and learning. Although, this is the first time I’m staying here to oversee the development of the favelas.” Sanjay’s voice went a little more on edge near the end, Lúcio shifting a little in his seat. “Which is why I’m curious as to why you asked for this meeting! You live in the favelas, yes?”

“I do.” Sanjay looked over Lúcio’s suit, guessing it was a hand-me-down or at least, bought to be slightly bigger so he could grow into it. It looked… a little familiar. “I know it might be a little early to be criticizing Vishkar’s plans, but I really do believe this isn’t the first correct step.” Sanjay raised a brow, sitting up a little straighter.

“Oh?” Lúcio took out his holopad, handing over a file. Sanjay was a little surprised that Lúcio had come with technology.

"The community requests that Vishkar does not go forward with the curfew," Lúcio stated, Sanjay taking the file and scanning it over. He saw that it was a petition, tapping through to see tens of thousands of names from various communities. A quick secondary scan showed that they were all connected with an I.D., Lúcio opening up his folder. "That is only from communities around mine, along with my own. I also contacted speakers from other sections, and they also provided a petition asking for the curfew to not be enacted." He handed over a paper containing five QR codes, Sanjay scanning them to see that indeed, five more petitions containing names popped up.

"This is… quite the amount, Senhor Correia dos Santos."

"Please, just call me Lúcio." He pulled up another file. "The reason as to why we do not want a curfew enacted is because as you know, the favelas do have the reputation of housing more… poor citizens. Many of them rely on working overtime or night shifts to support their family." Lúcio explained, sending the file over. Sanjay saw that it was a list of reasons, supplied by various people.

"I did read the concerns you sent in." Sanjay set down the pad, Lúcio resting his hand on the next section of his folder. "The curfew is more meant for the safety of the citizens."

"With all due respect, we are quite safe at the moment." He raised a brow. "The section you're currently aiming for is a community, again. We can have night parties, block parties, and more without much worry." Lúcio explained. "I've had several night-time block parties that go late into the night, and nobody gets hurt."

"What about the gunshots I've been getting reports from?"

“That is from the higher sections of the favela, where you really need to be a local to navigate the area.” Lúcio pulled up a map of the favela, projecting it out. He drew a line near the middle, separating the two sections. “Below this line, it is relatively safe.” He drew another line higher up. “Between these two, it is a bit more dangerous. However, it’s really just more weathered down, as long as you use some common sense you should be fine.” He finally pointed to the top section. “That is where no locals go. That is gang territory.” Sanjay looked down at his reports, seeing how the soldiers did mention gunshots near the location Lúcio pointed to.

“Why haven’t the police done anything about that territory?” He asked, Lúcio shrugging.

“It’s the favelas, its nickname is the slums. They have pacified enough to have pushed the gangs back enough for us to live. Now, the gangs aren’t that big of a priority since they aren’t near the city anymore, not to mention any fighting might harm civilians living nearby. We do live very close to one another. We run things a lot on our own. The deeper it is, the more we rely on each other.” Lúcio grimaced a little. “You have to understand, we have been running fine on our own. We’re a little wary when corporations give promises and the like.”

“No, no, I see where you are coming from,” Sanjay reassured, closing out of the map. “Redevelopment of such vast pieces of land, it does sound a little… too good to be true, if you will." Lúcio nodded.

"I do not know the process needed to go through such changes, but I do believe that there can be a way to make both parties happy."

"I'm all ears." Sanjay motioned for the assistant to come over, opening up a file to take notes.

"A curfew will damage several families relying on overtime or have jobs that go late into the night. If they are forced to go home early, the amount of lost money can be devastating, especially if they are working overtime to try to get a promotion." Lúcio turned a few papers in his folder. "Even if that topic can be overlooked, we also have a very lively nightlife, just like the city. From block parties to football games and even a simple get together with friends, we are very connected with each other. It is very common for parents to be out at night talking on their porches with their kids playing together nearby, or friends taking a break before heading home.”

“You can simply talk on the phone.”

“Mr. Korpal, you have to remember, some of the sections in the favela don't even have sufficient electricity to do that.” Lúcio showed a few articles, Sanjay reading over statistics. “We have not fully recovered from the Omnic Crisis. An example that I can draw is my own mother; her paycheck still hasn't reached what it used to be ever since the city was hit by financial problems. We are one of the few lucky sections to have built back relatively well, but there are still places where working electricity is a luxury."

“So you do not want the curfew to be enacted because people rely on the extra hours to support their family as well as disrupt your way of life?” Lúcio nodded, Sanjay turning to his computer. “I must say, I am very impressed with how you presented your case, Lúcio. I will gladly relay all information up and think about your proposition.”

“Thank you, Mr. Korpal.” Lúcio waited patiently as Sanjay quickly typed out a report, sending a few files over. He finished the last of the cafezinho and organized his items, getting up to shake his hand.

“Before you go, I would like to propose a job position at Vishkar for you again,” Sanjay said, Lúcio opening his mouth to reject the offer again. Sanjay held his hand up, turning to face him. “Hear me out.” Lúcio slowly sat back down, Sanjay gesturing for the assistant to leave. The door closed behind them, only two of them in the room now. “I hope you understand that you’re almost overqualified for the job. We’ve been looking for sound engineers.” Sanjay said, Lúcio sighing and nodding.

“I do understand that, but again, I cannot take the job offer.”

“Why is that?”

“For starters, I have to take care of my family, primarily my siblings. None of them are old enough to take care of themselves, and I do not want to put even more work on my parents by leaving. If I am living on Vishkar premises, then I cannot take care of them when need be.” Sanjay raised a brow.

“Then we can get rid of the requirement of you needing to live on Vishkar premises. It isn’t that important, you can come and go from home. We can even provide housing for your family that is closer to the city if need be.”

“My mãe works at a hospital in the favela and you have to walk there. Also, if I’m receiving training for the first year and not getting paid, then our financials are done for.”

“We can get you started right away then.” Lúcio tightened his hand on the folders, Sanjay’s gaze unrelenting.

“Even with all that said, there are guidelines in the contract I cannot agree to. Company rules, guidelines, requirements. To put it simply, if the circumstances were different, I would be more than glad to take up your offer. However, I have to reject your offer. I’m very sorry.” Sanjay narrowed his eyes, but shrugged and smiled. He shook Lúcio’s hand.

“Well, it was a pleasure speaking to you, Lúcio. Please, let us go to the elevator.” Following him to the elevator, Sanjay hit the ground level, Lúcio shifting from foot to foot as the elevator began to descend. Sanjay glanced at him, coughing to get his attention. “One last question; your knowledge of sonic tech. At what age did you begin learning?”

“Actually, my paipai used to be a sound technician. It’s where my love of music came from. He left when I was young though.” Sanjay raised a brow.

“A father? Don’t you only have two mothers?”

“I used to have one.” Lúcio looked at the ground, tapping his foot. “It’s… also a reason why I can’t take up your offer. I want to stick with my family. He was a good father, but… you know.”

“No, no. I see where you are coming from.” The doors opened up, Lúcio and Sanjay getting out. “What was his name?”

“Antônio Santos.” Walking to the exit, Sanjay smiled and shook Lúcio’s hand again.

“It has been a pleasure speaking with you, Lúcio. Thank you for your input regarding the favelas.” Lúcio smiled and nodded.

“Thank you for meeting with me!” Waving goodbye, Sanjay watched as Lúcio stepped outside, jogging down the steps. He went to the bus stop across the street, looking at the times. Sitting down on the bench, he waited for it to come, Sanjay walking back inside. His secretary glanced up from her desk, Sanjay shaking his head.

“Inform the team that we’re enacting the curfew.”

“Understood, Director Korpal.” Strolling back into the elevator, he went back to the top office, staring at his reflection.

The curfew was the first step to establishing an orderly society. Sanjay pulled up Lúcio’s profile, scanning over the information.

Truly, a most interesting person to have arrived on his doorstep. But foolishly, locked down due to family obligations. He hoped that perhaps, like Antônio, Lúcio would be different.

Well, he could try again another day.  
\-------------------  
In the following week, Lúcio opened up Vishkar’s holopad, grimacing when he heard the curfew has been enacted.

“Goddamn it, fuck!” He swore, tossing the holopad onto the counter.

“Language, Lúcio!” Maria reminded, Lúcio mumbling an apology. He sat down at the dining table, groaning.

“I was relying on my concert to buy Casey and Rosa some new backpacks… Don’t think an 8 PM concert is going to draw a lot of money in…” He sighed, pressing his head against the table. “Shit…”

“Lúcio.”

“Sorry, sorry…” Maria shook her head, putting the lid on the pot with the soup simmering inside. She washed the dishes, Lúcio keeping his head on the table. The room was quiet, Lúcio recalling back to his meeting with Sanjay. He raised his head a little. “... Mamãe? Do you know where paipai worked?” She shook her head, setting the plate aside for drying.

“He said it was company policy to not reveal it. He just told us he had a big job opportunity, kissed your cheek, and left.” Lúcio could remember clinging to his father’s pant leg, the exact same pair he wore to the meeting. Antônio smiled and knelt down, ruffling his curly hair and kissing his cheek.

_Don’t cause too much trouble, my little prince._

“He sent letters and messages home, often with money.” She smiled wistfully, putting the dried utensils into the cupboards. “Remember that big birthday cake you had when you were ten?” How could he? It was a cake Alana got from the city of all places, green and yellow icing decorations all over. It was the most delicious sweet he’s ever eaten in his life. “He asked for us to buy you that with the money he sent home.”

“What happened to him?”

“He just stopped sending letters one day.” Maria turned the sink off, wiping her hands. “We stopped hearing from him… after a year, we assumed he passed away, perhaps from a heart attack, accident, at work… whatever it was.” Lúcio glanced at the wall, one of the few photos they had of him. Some of Antônio’s first works was in the shop, in the backroom where he spent countless hours trying to figure out how it worked and how to continue with it. “It’s almost time to pick your siblings up from school. Get them some after-school snacks, okay?” Maria said, Lúcio nodding.

“Got it.” Getting up, Lúcio put his shoes on, trying to put the curfew out of his mind.  
\------------------------  
Getting out of the bus, the sky already had stars passing over. Lúcio felt a little unnerved at how quiet the favela was, only hearing the faint music from radios inside houses. Soldiers patrolled the streets once more, searching for anybody outside during curfew. He adjusted his bag straps tighter, climbing onto the rooftops and making his way through as quietly as he could. Grabbing onto a telephone pole, he leaped onto a balcony railing, quickly jumping and grabbing onto the overhang. Gazing down at the streets, he blinked, ducking down and peering over the ledge.

A lone Vishkar architect was walking around, sketching out the houses. She wrote several notes along the margins, often erasing and rewriting. The same architecture from the city center.

“Satya, are you sure you don’t need to be accompanied?” One of the agents said. “I don’t suggest you head up higher.” She turned around, shaking her head.

“I am more than capable of defending myself. When I’m ready to go, I’ll go.” Lúcio watched as she went further up the stairs, glancing around to find another route. Taking a long route around, glancing down at the ground when he couldn’t continue safely. No soldiers on the left, no soldiers on the right. In the distance, he saw a pipe that he could scale back up to get back onto the rooftops and into the shadows. Quietly jumping down, he hurried up the steps, counting the seconds passing.

“Excuse me, curfew has been implemented and it is past the one-hour extension.” Lúcio froze, turning around to see the architect turn around the corner. Her hair, like before, was tied up in a neat bun, her designs glowing softly in the night. What did the soldier call her? Satya? “You are not allowed to be outside.”

“I’m gettin’ home right now.” He said, listening for any other footsteps. He did not want to be caught by the patrolling soldiers. “Thought only soldiers are allowed out. What are you doing?”

“I am authorized to be out past curfew for Vishkar-related business.” Satya said, Lúcio holding back his urge to roll his eyes. “You, however, are not.”

“That’s great. I’m going home right now, don’t worry.” He walked up the steps, wishing he could just sprint and escape.

“I suggest you walk faster. I am only letting you off with a warning.” She called after him, Lúcio waving his hand.

“Calm your shiny earrings, I’m gettin’.” Lúcio walked up and went into the closest alleyway, getting out of Satya’s view. “Prick.” He hissed, sprinting off to get back high up.

“Disrespectful.” Satya muttered under her breath, turning around to continue sketching the houses.  
\------------------  
“Name?”

"Lúcio Correia dos Santos."

"Occupation?"

"Electric technician." Lúcio held his tongue as the Vishkar agent still scanned his face, tightening his hand on his bag. "Look, man. My house is literally a minute away. Can I go now?"

"Why are you out so late?"

"I had to deal with a customer and missed the first bus. Had to wait for the second one to come around." The agent stared at him, Lúcio staring back. "Can I go now? I need to sing my baby brother to sleep."

"Where do you work?"

"Don't you have that information right on my profile?" Lúcio saw their hand tighten around their weapon. "I work at a tech shop near the Copacabana with my friend. Conserto Rápido. Can I go now?"

"What is in that bag of yours?"

"My work laptop, my notebook, a pencil case, and my now-empty lunch container." He opened it up to show, zipping it back up. "Can I go now?" He asked, walking past when they finally nodded and moved aside. As soon as they turned the corner, Lúcio dashed up the steps, nearly slamming the door behind him as he reached home. Maria and Alana looked up from the dining table, quickly getting up.

“Lúcio!” He sighed in relief, taking his shoes off. “Lúcio, what happened?”

“Got questioned because I was out late. Knew I should’ve taken the rooftops…” Alana checked him over, making sure he wasn’t injured. “I swear, this curfew business is ridiculous…”

“Sweetpea, you can’t keep on staying out so late.” Maria said, shaking her head.

“I’m going to be okay, I promise.” Lúcio shrugged his bag off. “I know the favela better than anybody else in this community. I can traverse at night fine.”

“Lúcio, you’re playing with dangerous territory here.” She reminded. Lúcio lowered his eyes, turning away. “Lúcio…”

“... I can’t host concerts at 8 pm, nor am I willing to give up my DJ career just because of some curfew.” He quietly said.

“Lúcio.” Alana said firmly, Lúcio crossing his arms and looking back at her.

“You know this curfew is bullshit. You nearly got demoted because you keep on having to leave work early.”

“But you don’t know what is going to happen if they catch you past the one-hour extension.”

“Well, they first have to catch me.” He went over to his dinner, leaving the conversation. Maria and Alana glanced at each other, Maria shaking her head. Alana took a deep breath, exhaling and leaving to wash up for the night.

As the night grew on, Lúcio sang his siblings to sleep, resting against the window. Glancing out the window, he could see people turning off their lights, the footsteps of the soldiers echoing all around. He set the guitar down, listening to Alana’s snores and Andre’s nonsense babbles. Dakota was talking in his sleep again, Casey’s mouth wide open and drooling on the pillow. He made a mental note to wash everybody’s bedsheets soon, retiring to his own bed.

\----------

Eventually, soldiers stopped patrolling the streets. Instead, sentry bots, floating along designated paths, quietly beeped through the night. Lúcio watched from the window as one passed by, their blue sensor slowly going left and right. He frowned, turning back to work on his music. He could still hear some music coming from the other houses, the radio turned up to fill the uneasy silence.

Tension hung in the air, taut as a bowstring. Lúcio leaned back against the counter, watching as his siblings finished up the last of their homework. Tomorrow was Saturday, the weekends. They were looking forward to a break from school. He was thinking of taking them to the city or his capoeira class. He sipped his water, listening as another sentry bot passed by.

\----------

"Lorenzo is dead!"

The cry ripped through the favela, everybody looking out of their window or door as the news spread like wildfire. Lúcio flung open the door and rushed down the steps, still tugging on a pair of sandals as his siblings were asking what was going on. Lorenzo owned the little convenience store about a ten-minute walk from where he lived, Lúcio remembering how he would often stop there to pick up a snack or two for his siblings.

A crowd was forming around the plaza, hysterical wailing and crying coming from the center. He pushed past the crowd, freezing.

The face was contorted into a permanent pained scream, eyes stuck wide. There were burn marks on the back of his neck, a devastating wound slicing up his back and between his shoulder blades. The torn section on the back of his shirt was scorched around the edges.

Lúcio couldn't pry his eyes away, his stomach churning in horror. Bending over and covering his mouth immediately to stop himself from vomiting, he shoved himself out of the crowd. Gasping for breath, he swallowed, trying to get his bearings together.

"Lú? What's going on?" He widened his eyes, seeing his siblings standing in front of him, having followed his mad dash out of the house. "Lú?" Aria asked, her hand with Dakota's.

"Go home, right now!" He ordered, quickly turning them around and shoving them away. Casey and Rosa looked at him with confusion, Dakota trying to look over his shoulder.

"What's going on over there?"

"I said, go home!" They flinched as he raised his voice, Lúcio giving them one more push. "NOW!" He yelled, the four sprinting away. Lúcio looked back, everybody in shock. Lorenzo's sister was wailing, her hair not even combed and a slipper missing from her foot. Unsure what to do and how to process the event, it was as if time crawled to a stop. Parents pushed their kids back into the house, hushed whispers traveling back and forth. Lúcio could remember the burn marks and gash, his mind racing through weapons to try to get an inkling of what could cause that much damage and yet, be fast enough that Lorenzo didn't even have time to scream. All his hospital knowledge raked through to try to determine what the hell could have caused the wound, nothing coming up.

What the hell happened last night? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all. That scrap of Lúcio lore that Lúcio's father created Vishkar's sonic technology is game-changing right now. I gotta do some changing on the plans for future chapters. I screamed when I heard that voice line. 
> 
> I am seriously wanting to get into the main action, so might be moving a little bit quick.


	6. Sentry Bots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lúcio learns of the nature of sentry bots and is beginning to seriously resent Vishkar.

Sanjay flipped the envelope between his fingers, the clock ticking in its metronomic rhythm. He read the green hastily scrawled address, glancing over at the file pulled up to match them up. He took a worn out file out, gazing at the names written down. Slipping his finger underneath the no-longer sticky envelope flap, he took the piece of paper out; it had torn edges, having creases and wrinkles throughout. He suspected it was originally quickly stuffed into the envelope, sealed up, and shoved into the outgoing mailbox.

Smoothing the paper out, he read over the writing. It was like chicken-scratch, green ink splattered and scribbled across the words. Accents melted into the letters. A crisp note was stuck on the corner with the translation in English, one that he felt took an embarrassingly long time to get.

_Destroy this as soon as you get this. The code for my research is our son's favorite lullaby. Please, keep him safe… I love you both. Alana, Maria, tell my little prince I love him too._

_Antônio_

"Director Korpal? You requested to see us?" He looked up, seeing his field agents standing at the doorway. They were already dressed in their alter identities, their Vishkar uniforms folded neatly in their arms.

"See this?" He held up the paper. "Remember Antônio?" They grimaced, nodding. "The code to his research is his son's favorite lullaby; Lúcio Correia dos Santos." Lúcio's profile popped up in front of them, containing his home address and workplace. "I need you to find out this lullaby. Ransack his house to see if you could find any of Antônio's previous letters or diary entries that might allude to this song. Break into the shop to see if there is any tech that Antônio left behind for him."

"Affirmative. In what medium do you want the song to be in?"

"We need the melody and if there is, the lyrics." Pulling out his drawer, Sanjay tossed over listening devices. "Best case, we get a recording of Lúcio singing the song. If you cannot, then try to replicate said lullaby with whatever evidence you find."

"Understood."

"Dismissed." The agents turned 90 degrees and left, beginning to plan with each other the first step. Sanjay set the letter back down onto the table, leaning back and looking out to the muted lights of the favela. There were still some lights sprinkled here and there.

Opening up Antônio's research, the big red lock gazed down at him, glowing tauntingly for all these years. He gazed back at it, a smile creeping across his face.

"I finally have you."

\------------

Lorenzo's death hung in the air, an uneasy tension twisting into widespread fear.

Two more nights passed, news traveling from community to community. Lúcio heard that a woman was found with the same grievous injuries, lying dead in an alleyway. Another night, another death. There were rumors that a serial killer was in the midst of the favela, people staying inside well before 10PM hit. Lúcio came home early for the first week to not worry his family, ears open for any updates. He made sure to accompany his siblings to and back from school, hoping to keep their attention off with snacks and promises of chocolate.

One night, he was outside late. The bus broke down and he had to find an alternate route, riding back to the silent favela. Scaling up onto the rooftops once more, he crossed through as quietly as he could. The sentry bots beeped as they made their rounds, glowing icy blue. Lúcio could faintly hear some radios in homes playing, though they were very muffled.

He blinked when he heard a separate set of footsteps running, slowing down. Looking down, he saw a boy rushing through the alleyways, clutching a brown paper bag close to his chest. They didn't look older than thirteen. Following them, Lúcio widened his eyes as a sentry bot turned the corner, the sensor's light shining over the boy.

**_Scanning: Violation of curfew._ ** The blue light changed to red. **_Termination._ **

Vaulting forward, Lúcio slammed his foot into the sentry bot and smashed it against the ground. The red sensor flickered before firing a laser, a burning sensation slicing through his shoulder. Lúcio gritted his teeth, smashing the bot against the wall. It sparked as the laser turned off, the sensor glitching out. Glancing down the street, he saw another sentry bot coming close, turning and grabbing the boy's arm.

"Follow me!" They stared at him but hurriedly followed, glancing back at the sparking sentry bot. Ducking into another alley and scaling up to the rooftops, Lúcio helped the boy up and crouched down. Pressing his chest against the tiles, he listened, seeing blue lights go to the destroyed bot. They turned yellow.

**_Subject escaped. Searching area._ **

"Kid, what are you doin' outside at this time?" Lúcio asked, looking over. They were shaking like an earthquake, incoherent words slipping through their lips. "Hey, hey..." Shifting over, he hissed as pain burned along his shoulder again, glancing at the injury. The fabric of his shirt was cleanly cut through, the edges singed with a red burn underneath. The laser cut over the skin, leaving behind a charred, cauterized wound. Lúcio opted to take care of it later, glad his bag strap was on his other shoulder. "Kid, you can't be out so late. It ain't safe."

"I… I-I thought I could make it back..." They stuttered. They went quiet as they waited for the beeping to pass, watching the yellow light pass down the street.

"Nights aren't safe anymore. Not with these rumors of a killer." The kid blinked, shaking his head.

"There's no killer. It's the bots."

"What?"

"They kill you if you're out after 10PM." They clutched the paper bag closer to their chest. "M' seen it. Laser cuts clean through. People can't even scream..." Lorenzo's wounds flashed back, Lúcio swallowing.

"Why… Why are you outside then?" Shifting over, they opened up the bag a little, Lúcio seeing that it contained hastily wrapped food. Scraps. "... Where do you live?"

"Up."

"Let me escort you home." Encouraging the kid to give the bag to him, he put it into his and began the ascension up. The higher and deeper he went, the more silent it became. The lights disappeared, the houses began to look more like shacks; Lúcio swore a chilling wind blew through the empty streets. More bots patrolled the area, the two waiting for extended periods of time when it came to crossing.

It unnerved him to the very core of how… dead the community appeared to be. A ghost town.

"Here." Jumping down, Lúcio made sure it was safe, helping the kid. They ducked into the house, the place small, cramped, and dirty. The walls were worn down, Lúcio seeing dust along the floor. He took the food out of his bag and handed it over. "Thanks, mister… for savin' me." They quietly said, Lúcio smiling and nodding.

"No problem. Stay safe, okay?" They gazed at the floor, nodding. He waited till the street was empty, climbing back onto the rooftops and returning home.

The information spread like wildfire. Follow curfew or be killed in the streets like a dog.

It disgusted him to no end.

\--------

When the holopad opened up with a new message, he almost wanted to chuck it against the wall. Opening it up begrudgingly, he stared at the message, blinking.

**Rule #1: No person is allowed to be out past curfew, 10PM. ONe hour extension provided for certain jobs.**

**Rule #2: No excessive noise past 10PM.**

**Rule #3: Report to work at 6PM if hired.**

"Report to work…?" Lúcio glanced at the clock, seeing that it was six. Parting the window curtains, he saw soldiers marching up the steps. They stopped at a few houses, passing others; they passed him, Lúcio waiting until they were further down the street to leave. The sun was beginning to set, the favela bathed in soft reds and pinks. Yet, it didn't bring him any comfort.

Watching from afar, he saw the soldiers round people up, some of them saying goodbye to their family. He could faintly hear them talking about how the job opportunity is wonderful, it is great, it is going to help. Lined up into a truck the doors shut, the Vishkar agents driving away. Lúcio followed as discreetly as he could, seeing the truck drive along the main road and away from the city center. Going down the steps, he went to Senhorita Pereira's café, the lady raising her head.

"Oi, Lúcio! Nice to see you!"

"Nice to see you too, senhorita. Can I ask you something?" He slid into a seat at her counter, getting a cup of cafezinho.

"What is it?"

"You hear a lot of news and gossip, right?" She nodded. "What is the deal with the new rule? When did they start hiring people?" She glanced around the café, Lúcio noting how it was empty besides him.

"... Can you flip the sign to 'CLOSED' please?" He got up and did so, returning back to his seat. Pereira watched as the sun dipped below the buildings, the sky darkening. "Vishkar sent out job applications to various people, either in between jobs or scraping by. The wages they offered were better, the description seemed innocent enough, and it looked rather enticing." She set her rag down on the table, voice hushed. "It said that if they took the offer, curfew doesn't apply to them."

"What…?" Lúcio widened his eyes, Pereira glancing out the window. Nobody.

"There's a tension here, Lúcio. You might've not noticed it because you work in the city, but during the day… there's this fearful tension that's come upon this place. Rumors have been trickling down from other sections, and they aren't the most positive." Lúcio finished off his cup, Pereira taking it to the sink.

"Anything happen with you?" She washed out his cup, drying it.

"I find it a bit strange those Vishkar agents don't come in for a cup of coffee… you'd think they would try some local things, but they… don't seem to stop at any of the restaurants or cafés." She shrugged. "Perhaps they don't know Portuguese?" Lúcio got out of his chair, paying for the cup. "It was nice talking to you, Lúcio. Safe walk home!"

"Nice talking to you too, senhorita! Take care!" He left the café, the CLOSED sign swinging behind. He went back up the steps, mind turning over Senhorita Pereira's words.

\------------

The clock ticked on, Lúcio peering into the darkness to see if he could spot Alana. The one-hour extension was almost over. Her dinner was getting cold. Maria's was in the fridge, as she was staying at a friend's place to avoid curfew. He finished washing the dishes and doing laundry, sweeping the floor quietly. His siblings were all getting ready for bed.

His phone rang, Lúcio balancing it on his shoulder as he continued to sweep.

"Alô?"

" _I'm sorry honey, but I need to sleep at the hospital tonight._ " He stopped sweeping, holding the phone. " _Can't risk going out now._ " He sighed, setting the broom against the table and wrapping up Alana's dinner. He set it next to Maria's.

"No, I understand. How's work?"

" _The hospital is crowded, it's a mess… I need to get back to my shift soon._ "

"Don't overwork yourself, mãe..."

" _I'll try not to. Clean the kitchen and tuck your siblings in for bed, okay?_ "

"Okay, love you." Lúcio gave a small kiss, Alana doing the same as she hung up. He set his phone aside, continuing to sweep. Wiping the table and counter down, he cleaned up and moved to the bedroom, tucking everybody in.

"Where's mãe?" Aria asked, all three of them looking at him. He pulled the blanket up to her neck.

"She'll be back in the morning. She's just staying extra late at the hospital."

"She's not gonna… be dead, right?" Lúcio shook his head immediately.

"God, no! Why did you even think of that?" Casey and Rosa glanced at each other, the two pulling up the blanket. Lúcio swallowed, seeing all of them shift further into their blankets as if it would give them more protection. "No, no… she's just staying at the hospital tonight. She'll be back in the morning. I'll make breakfast and take you all to school, okay?"

"... Okay." Giving Andre his lizard plush, Lúcio picked up his guitar, sitting down on his bed.

"Hey, Lú…?" He looked up to Dakota, the boy hugging his pillow. "They ain't gonna be mad if they hear you playing, are they…?"

"The guitar? It's not loud at all, don't worry." He reassured. Beginning to play, he hummed a lullaby, seeing his siblings at first uneasy. Subconsciously playing quieter than usual, he lightly thumbed at the strings, pausing when Aria put her hand on his wrist.

A sentry bot beeped right outside, the room going silent. Their eyes collectively followed the beeps, Lúcio gripping the guitar tighter. He felt sick that they were scared.

Waiting for the bot to pass, he saw that they were all tensed up again, adjusting the guitar on his lap.

"Let me sing you a lullaby, okay?" Getting a melody going, he leaned back, closing his eyes. His siblings all turned to him, listening. " _Salto, salto, minha rã pequena!_ " Casey giggled a little. " _Mais maravilhoso príncipe da lagoa! Cantando uma melodia doce, para todos verem..._ " Lúcio smiled as he saw them relax, snuggling down into their bed. " _Eu te amo, eu te amo..._ " Closing their eyes, Lúcio continued to play the gentle melody. " _Doces sonhos, meu príncipe..._ "

He repeated the lullaby until they all fell asleep, setting the guitar against the wall. He lied down, glancing out to hear another series of beeping.

\-----------

Lúcio stared down at the favela, watching the sentry bots glow softly down the steps and through the streets. No lights, no music, no noise at all.

Not even a single circle bounced in his vision. No colors, no shapes, nothing. It was dead quiet, save for the bots. If anything, the beeping was a warning, an indication of what will happen if somebody stepped out of line. If he didn't focus, the houses seemed to melt right into the night sky, disappearing out of view. The north side didn't seem to have any signs of living, Lúcio listening for even the slightest sound.

He rested his head on his knee, wondering where all the life in the favela had disappeared off to.

**_End of Act One_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been busy with SAT practice and currently on vacation, so writing is like, in and out. Am trying to get a lot of drafts ready at least so once back home, I can try to get more chapters out. 
> 
> Apologies for the long wait!
> 
> Also, if there's anything incorrect, particularly the lullaby, please tell me! Grammar never was my best subject ;3;


	7. Riots and Arrests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lúcio gets further into Vishkar's business, despising them even more. Their technology advances and needs to cut a loose end.

"Any plans for tonight?" The bus rocked back and forth, Lúcio gripping the pole tighter as Miguel adjusted his bag in his lap. "DJing again?"

"Got a concert in the evening, just an opening act. My little sis needs some help with her art project, so I need to go home earlier than normal." The bus stopped and opened up its doors, Lúcio and Miguel hopping off. They walked over to the store, pausing as they saw police cars flashing up front. Lúcio took a few more steps forward, widening his eyes when he saw the security camera outside smashed on the ground. The wires and cables were sticking out, the card inside crushed into pieces.

"What the hell?!" Miguel yelled, going to the closest officer to ask for answers.

"There was a break in last night. It looks like they were searching for something specific. No products were taken as far as we know, the cash register is still locked. The back room is trashed, however." Lúcio froze, his hand tightening on his bag. "Do you have any other security camera footage?"

"We can rewind it on the computer. Could we go into the backroom…?" The officer glanced back, Lúcio seeing a few others exiting. They shook their head, murmuring in hushed whispers.

"Looks like they're done investigating and found nothing significant. Are you two the owners?" Miguel raised his hand. "Is there anything in particular about the backroom? Did you keep any expensive or significant products there?"

"Well, Lúcio works on his tech there..."

"I work as a DJ part-time, I have been trying to create new technology and equipment to enhance my shows," Lúcio explained. "New kinds of laser lights, holographic effects, that kind of thing."

"Have you told anybody else about this?"

"No, I want it to be a surprise. But even so, the prototypes I've built don't work. So far, I have only been able to get the design to be portable. There is nothing special about it." They were allowed into the shop, Miguel turning on his computer and booting up the security footage. Lúcio rushed for the back, slamming open the door. He froze, swallowing.  

His pieces were trashed on the ground, lying in various scattered pieces. His notes were either torn or crumpled up, few salvageable. The diagrams that he slaved over for hours into the night were torn off the walls, the tape only holding a pitiful scrap of paper. His work table had all the drawers and cabinets pulled out, Lúcio lifting up the false cover.

Empty.

"FUCK!" He slammed it shut, diving over to his computer and turning on the computer. Typing in the password, he checked over all the files, sign-ins, and what activity there was. There was a turn-on, but they did not manage to break in. His files were untouched, Lúcio sighing in relief and sitting back down.

Though this was a small positive, his models, his prototypes- some of them took months to locate the components and even longer to earn the money to buy them in the first place!

"Any footage?" He rolled over to Miguel, seeing that their more discreet cameras were intact. Miguel rolled back the time, stopping when Lúcio was locking up for the night.

He stopped working on his tech around ten and did one last inventory check. He picked up his bag, switched their smaller cameras to night mode, shut the lights, and locked up the doors. Fast-forwarding, they stopped when a car pulled up outside at around two in the morning. The frog figurine camera on Lúcio's desk faced the window and watched as the car turned its lights off, three people getting out.

The first one raised their weapon and destroyed the outside camera. Lúcio guessed they crushed the footage underfoot shortly after.

Their faces were hidden, their clothing was dark, and there were no distinct features to report. Once they came into the store, one of them raised a remote and pressed a button, the recording glitching out. The time jumped to thirty minutes, the car gone. Flicking to the backroom, it was already trashed, Lúcio's notes scattered throughout the floor.

"W… What kind of robbery is this?" Lúcio muttered, gripping Miguel's armrest with white knuckles. "Who the hell comes with an EMP?"

"This is something on a higher level. This isn't some kind of regular robbery." Rewinding the footage, Lúcio stared at the car, squinting his eyes. He grabbed the mouse, rewinding again. "What are you looking at?"

"The car." Rewind, play, rewind, play. "... Look at how it's moving. It's impossibly smooth." Zooming in on the underside of the car, Lúcio grabbed his frog figurine and took out the memory card. Putting it into the computer, Miguel moved aside as Lúcio switched around the modes, zooming once more on the underside. "... It's floating."

"And?"

"How many people have floating cars here?” Lúcio gestured outside; the majority of cars had wheels, running up and down the roads. “Only the wealthy have them or technology hub cities. Who has a lot of money and is very interested in my tech?” Miguel raised a brow.

“Are you implying that Vishkar broke in?” Lúcio nodded.

“Think about it! They were angry that I didn’t take their job offer. They offered it to me twice. They are the only ones with the money and technology to do this.”

“What about competing DJs? Maybe one of them with a lot of money-”

“I can tell you right now, nobody in my circle has that kind of money. The most famous out of all of us is just barely nationally known. Also, my tech is based off my synesthesia, they wouldn’t even know what’s the point of the equipment. Even if there is another synesthete DJ there - and to my knowledge, I’m the only one right now- what we see is different.” Lúcio ran his hand through his dreads with a groan, rewinding the footage.

It was definitely not enough to indict Vishkar. Even if he wanted to accuse Vishkar, they left no evidence and their main footage was destroyed.

“... I’ll be in the back. Call me if you need help.” Grabbing his laptop and a box to collect the remains of his prototypes, he hoped he could salvage something.

\-----------------------

“Director, we have found nothing about the song.” Sanjay narrowed his eyes, glancing up from his computer. “However, we do have some of Lúcio’s equipment from his shop.” They set down a box, the inside containing what looked like a speaker, a subwoofer, a rectangle, and a notebook. Sanjay took the rectangle out and gazed at the sides, pressing a button on top; it snapped out into a DJ turntable - in design. Nothing seemed to light up or turn on.

He set the turntable aside and opened up the notebook, grimacing at the coffee-stained pages and scribbles of green ink. The pages stuffed inside were of diagrams covered in scratches of red, little notes of varying shades of green, and some completely overridden with observations. Lúcio’s handwriting was chicken scratch, his accent marks bleeding onto the letters. It didn’t help he wrote in Portuguese, making translation necessary.

Just like Antônio’s. It would take forever to decipher what the hell Lúcio wrote down, even longer if he wrote in slang. Sanjay tossed the book back into the box.

“Take these and try to figure out what he was trying to go for. There is something here. There must be a reason why he’s so adamant about pursuing sonic technology on his own.” The agents quickly took the box away, shutting the office doors behind them. Sanjay sat back down with an exhale, pulling up Lúcio’s file and swiping through the various reports.

The red lock floated tauntingly next to him. He wished he could just punch and watch it shatter into pieces.

An annoyance. That was what Antônio was, and what Lúcio was becoming. He will not make the same mistake a second time.

Opening his drawer, he took out another notebook, the pages yellowed and containing coffee-stains. Diagrams, diary entries, and observations. A large portion was water-logged, rendering whatever was written inside useless with the green ink just melting into one large stain. The pages folded and stuck inside were some of the recovered papers from Antônio’s dorm. Sanjay folded one of them out, smoothing the crease.

A boy and a dad, the boy sporting a big afro as the dad had a neat bun tied up. There were music notes and cheap glitter representing sparkles all over, the figures scrawled with blunt crayons.

 _Paipai melhor! - Lúlu_ was written on the bottom with a green crayon, the L squeezed uncomfortably in.

Cute.

Sanjay threw it back into his drawers, turning towards the window again. The sun was shining over the favelas, colorful little ants moving up and down the crowded streets. His eyes strayed over to the Copacabana, knowing Lúcio’s store was somewhere along that stretch of beach. What was he doing now? Was he trying to rebuild his schematics? Or trying to improve security? Or crying over his lost equipment?

He wanted to laugh a little at the last notion but knew it wasn’t true.

\--------------

Sifting through the piles of scrap metal, Lúcio frowned at the condition of the wires, shrugging and adding it to his bag. He’ll splice them if need be. Some smaller pieces, a few intact springs, a line of copper wire he managed to tighten into a spool.

He sighed, sitting down. He would just buy all the components if weren’t for the fact that it was so _damn expensive_. Just estimating the prices of pieces he knew he could not find at the junkyard made him wince and reconsider fixing security altogether. It has been three days, he’s not going to get his equipment back. Casey and Rosa’s birthdays were coming up. He wanted to buy them a regular sized cake. He wanted to buy all of his siblings regular sized cakes for their birthdays instead of small ones.

Continuing his scavenging, he left with lower spirits than he would have liked, quietly reminding himself that it was cheaper, it just required a little bit more work. A few more weeks of working should bring the budget back up. His tech was going to change how DJs perform, how concerts are seen and _felt_. It was going to be amazing.

Lúcio’s hands tightened around the bag strap. What could he do to prove that Vishkar stole his tech? He sure as hell can’t afford a private investigator or a lawyer. Hell, he didn’t even have time to go through court cases. And if he lost, then…

He decided to not think about it anymore. His hands were covered in grease, Lúcio washing them in the rickety basin at the entrance of the junkyard. The water just slid off. He sighed, scrubbing harder until he got a decent amount off. He’ll just wash the rest off at home. Lugging the bag back home, he walked up the steps, slowing down when he heard some commotion coming from the plaza. Poking his head in, a crowd was surrounding a man speaking through a mic. Lúcio crept closer.

“They have brought nothing of what they promised! Their ‘improvements’ have reduced communities into ghost towns, living in fear at every waking hour! They murder us under the justification of ‘pacifying’ areas! It’s despicable!” Lúcio stood on his tiptoes to try to get a look at the speaker, whispering excuse me to squeeze his way through. “They’re exploiting us! Using us! Working our friends and neighbors to the bone, for what?! A few measly coins per hour?!” The crowd yelled back in anger, pumping their fists in the air.   
  
Lúcio couldn’t help but do so as well, a grin stretching across his face.   
  
“This ain’t what we were promised! This is straight up exploitation! We can’t let some business saunter in here and think they can tear us apart as they like! Stand against Vishkar! Fight back!” The crowd pumped their fists with a holler, Lúcio right in sync. 

His eyes glittered as he heard the rumors of a protest happening tomorrow afternoon, his hands itching.

That night, he sat at the dining table, redesigning his portable DJ turntable. Dakota sat in his lap, leaning on the table watching with wide eyes as Aria set aside her homework to watch as well.

“There are so many little things,” Dakota said, squinting his eyes. Lúcio smiled and slid two pieces together, hearing them lock with a satisfying click. “How do you know what goes with what?”

“A lot of practice and error.” Aria tilted her head as he pressed the entire rectangle together, listening carefully. “Do you want to press the button?” She excitedly nodded and pressed, the table springing out. Lúcio winced as a part completely broke off, shooting across the room; Dakota scrambled off to grab it from the floor. “Ah, still needs some work…”

“I didn’t break it right?” She asked worriedly, Lúcio shaking his head and thanking Dakota for returning the piece. He adjusted the interiors, dancing the tools between his fingers while thinking of his next move. They liked watching the screwdriver flip from one finger to the next, Lúcio showing them how to do it with a pencil. He chuckled when it usually ended up on the floor.

“Alright, it’s getting late, time for bed.” They whined a little, reluctantly going to the bathroom to wash up and change for bed. Lúcio made sure everybody was tucked in for bed, sifting through his bag. “I found something today, I think you guys are going to really like it.” All four of them leaned towards him, eyes wide and full of curiosity.

He took out a little music box, brushing off the last bits of dust. Casey squinted at it, tilting their head.

“What is that?” Lúcio smiled and wound up the key with a bit of difficulty, reminding to oil the gears later.

“I found it at the junkyard and fixed it up. It’s a music box.” A soft and gentle melody began to echo throughout the room, Rosa staring at the box. Lúcio let her hold it, coaxing them to lie back down. “It sounds nice, yeah?”

“... It’s really nice.” She smiled, setting it on the nightstand. Lúcio tucked them all in, glancing over to Andre. The baby was looking at the box - or the general area of sound - with half-lidded eyes, a little burp coming out. He nestled the lizard plush in his arms, tucking the blankets snugly around.

"It's late, go to sleep now." He quietly said, opening up a bedtime story. Lúcio read until he heard five snores, reading the ending and closing the book. Sitting in the darkness, he listened, frowning a little at the lack of colors.

The house was so quiet… No, the favela was quiet. It has been a while since he's seen colors dance across his vision at night. He yearned to watch the fireworks show behind his eyes once more, instead of the monotonous same beep that echoed outside.

\-----------------

Lúcio rested on the rooftops, checking over the school route once more. No commotion, no victims. He committed the directions to memory, hopping down and quickly making lunch for all of them. He helped Rosa put her hair into two buns, attaching thick red hair ties to keep them in place.

"Ready for school?" He handed them their backpacks, picking up Andre and kissing his cheek. Andre giggled, Lúcio offering his other hand to Casey. Aria always walked in front, hopping over cracks while Dakota stepped on only cracks if he could.

He liked taking them to school. It was relaxing, a nice way to begin the day. He gets to say hello to the other parents, share some gossip, or ask how they were doing. Many of the kids loved to yell their greetings at him, waving excitedly and asking if he could play with them sometime. He always tried to say yes.

"Oh! Lucas!" Dakota waved at a boy sitting on the porch, their backpack slung over their shoulder. They waved back. "Why you sittin' here? School is starting soon."

"My ma ain't home yet. She always walks me there, I don't exactly know the way..." Lucas said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Can I join you? I'll write her a note."

"Sure! Lú, can he join?"

"Absolutely!" Lúcio held his hand out. "Lúcio Correia dos Santos, nice to meet you! You're… Senhora Vera's son, right?" Lucas nodded. "She always stops for a little bit at Senhorita Pereira's café when I perform." He wrote a quick note and left it on the dining room table, bounding over back to Dakota. They all set off for school, Lúcio feeling his chest warm up as he watched them jump and hop along the road.

"You guys good?" He asked as they reached the school, receiving five nods and five big smiles. Lúcio smiled back and waved goodbye, Andre giving his own babble version. Aria giggled and repeated Andre's babble back, running to join the other kids. Lucas thanked him for the help and ran off to catch Dakota.

Lúcio turned back and began walking home, blowing a raspberry on Andre's cheek. The baby laughed, his little hand barely making it around one of Lúcio's fingers. They strolled down the steps, Lúcio making sure to not bounce Andre too much. He stopped as he heard hushed whispers and sobs, swallowing and tucking Andre's head against his chest. Andre tilted his head, murmuring in curiosity. He covered his ears, walking past. Curiosity still squirmed in the back of his head, the need to eavesdrop worming through.

"Is it the…?"

"Yeah, same burn wounds… Looked like she was hurrying home."

"Shit… another one..."

"Where did she live? Did she have any relatives?"  
  
"I think she had a son." Lúcio slowed down, his stomach twisting up into a giant knot. When could a night go without tragedy? Who was it?

"Lucas, was it?" He froze. "He's only eight years old, he can't take care of himself yet." Dakota was eight. They were in the same grade. "Where is her house? Somebody needs to take care of him, or at the very least, tell him about this..."

"No father?"

"Senhora Vera was his only parent. He doesn't have anybody else in the house." Lúcio tried to continue walking, Andre wincing as his fingers dug into his legs. He mumbled an apology. "Maybe somebody knows his grandparents? Or an aunt? Uncle?"

"At least one person would know." Lúcio walked faster, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. It _hurt_.

When he stood in front of the mirror with the bandana in his hands, getting ready to join in on the protest, he hesitated.

What if…? Who would take them to school and back? Who would play a game of tag whenever they requested it? His hand tightened around the bandana, taking a deep breath. He was going so he _wouldn’t_ be worried about such things.

"Lúcio?" He glanced back to see Maria, her eyes straying to the bandana in his hand. "... You can't go out there."

"Mamãe-"

"It's not safe. Come on now."

"I'm an adult, I'll be fine." He sighed. "I can't stand on the side and watch Vishkar do this to us." Maria shook her head.

"It's too dangerous. Don't be brash."

"I'm going. This isn't right." He tried to move past her, Maria shaking her head again.

"You're not going."

"I am!"

"No, you're not! Do you know how dangerous it is?"

"But I can't just stay silent on this matter!"

"There are more ways to fight than this!" Lúcio lightly pushed Maria aside, heading for the door.

"I'm going, and you can't tell me otherwise!" He said, stuffing the bandana in his pocket.

"We can't lose you!" His feet stopped mid-step, Maria taking a deep breath. Her exhale was shaky, voice cracking ever so slightly. "We… We can't lose you. Not after Antônio." Lúcio glanced at the pictures hung on the walls, only a sparse handful containing his father. All of them taken when he was still a little child, before he left.

Lúcio swallowed, turning around and hugging Maria.

"I'll run at the first sign of trouble, I promise." He whispered. She slowly raised her arms, hugging him back.

"... Stay safe, please."

"Will do." A kiss on the cheek, another hug and promise. He left and ran for the city center, already seeing people protesting against Vishkar. He joined right in, letting his voice melt into the others yelling to be heard. He ignored how people passed by with raised brows, either whispering in skepticism or downright disgust.

He knew what he was fighting for. He didn’t care what others thought of. He didn’t want to mind too much of the people outside, but a snide comment tugged at his attention. A side glance, Vishkar agents throwing out another comment. Muttered under breath, yet said out loud.

Lúcio glanced further back, seeing that the media was beginning to get curious. Another biting comment, another step closer. The people were getting agitated, Lúcio shoving down his own need to yell back at the agents.

_They’re only here to rile us up, make us throw the first punch. Ignore. Ignore._

But others did not ignore as easily as he did. They spat back, insults thrown back and forth. The media crept forward more and more. Lúcio shifted closer and closer towards the exit, his mind jumping as he saw one of the people raise their fist up at one of the scientists.  

"No!" He quickly pulled them away, ignoring their swearing.

"What did you do that for?!"

"They're trying to provoke you! If you attack them, they have a reason to attack back!" Lúcio looked around, widening his eyes as he saw more people yelling back at the agents. He turned for the exit, the first crack of a punch thrown echoing through the air.

They fired upon the crowd.

He dove for the first opening he saw, gritting his teeth as one of the beams shot at him, burning his side. The city center entrance became chaos, people running for their lives or attacking the agents head on.

Sprinting, he went for the first flight of steps he saw, scrambling away from the fleeing crowd. He pressed his hand against his side and limped up the stairs, leaning against a wall once far enough to collect his breath. His phone rang almost immediately, Lúcio adjusting his position and answering.

" _LÚCIO, ARE YOU-_ "

"Yeah, I'm safe, don't worry." He said, biting his lip to not wince again. Maria sighed in relief. "Got out, just as you asked."

" _Are you hurt in any way? Injured? Do you need me to come pick you up?_ " Lúcio blushed and laughed a little, fumbling through his pockets to get out his first-aid kit.

"No, don't worry." Sitting on the ground, he took out the burn cream. "I'm fine, I'll be at the hospital later. There will be people in need of assistance." He opened up the tube. "I'll say hello to Mãe for you."

" _Come home soon. Stay safe, please._ "

"Will do. I love you." Maria repeated it right back, Lúcio hanging up and letting out a wheeze that was sitting in his chest for far too long. Spreading the cream over his side, he hissed and covered the area up with a bandage patch. He placed a few bandaids over minor cuts and scrapes, glad that they were hidden by his clothes.  

His nerves, however, were still running high. Lúcio took a few deep breaths. He closed his eyes, tapping his foot.

“Salto, salto, minha rã pequena... Mais maravilhoso príncipe da lagoa...” He murmured, letting the gentle melody seep through his body. “Cantando uma melodia doce, para todos verem..." He tilted his head back, feeling the sun warm his cheeks. "Eu te amo, eu te amo..." He opened his eyes slightly, letting the soft colors dance across his vision. "Doces sonhos, meu príncipe..."

Alright, back to normal. Slinging his bag over his shoulder and checking the time, he got up and took a few test steps around. He swallowed at the failure of the protest, wondering what could have he done differently. Maybe he should've said it louder, told more people to ignore the agents.

Sighing, he put it into the back of his mind. He wanted to buy his siblings a little snack from the market today. Walking away, Lúcio tried to put any aching in the back of his head, hoping that nothing about his movements gave his injuries away.

The little bug scuttled away from the stairs, its thin legs crossing over pebbles and rocks. Crawling up the agent’s pant leg, they smiled and tucked it into their pocket, walking down the steps.

\------------------

“Director Korpal.” Sanjay looked up from his paperwork, widening his eyes as his agent held out the listening device. “We have gotten what we believe is the song.” Pressing the button on top, the audio rewound, Lúcio’s voice softly echoing through the pristine office. Sanjay’s smile grew, pulling up Antônio’s research.

The red lock glowed, sealing the secrets inside. He held the device up, replaying the audio once more.

 _Salto, salto, minha rã pequena…  
_ _Mais maravilhoso príncipe da lagoa!  
_ _Cantando uma melodia doce, para todos verem!_  
Eu te amo, eu te amo…

_Docos sonhos, meu príncipe…_

The red lock clicked, turning green. The barrier unlocked, a splitting grin stretching across Sanjay’s face as all of Antônio’s research spilled out, endless streams of blueprints of sonic technology and usage. Years upon years of research, finally back in his hands.

 _Welcome, Antônio Santos._ The file greeted. He wanted to laugh hysterically at how pathetic the programmed message sounded. But he kept his smile the same.

“Send all of these files down to the research team right now. Focus all of our time on these. I want results in a week so we can get a patent approval by next month. Redevelopment cannot wait too long.” The agent bowed and hurried off, Sanjay calling in another team. They arrived in a straight line, weapons ready at their sides.

“Director Korpal, your orders?” He pulled up Lúcio’s file, projecting a hologram of the man.

“I need you to get rid of Lúcio Correia ds Santos.” They raised a brow.

“With all due respect sir, this is a civilian.”

“He is the son to Antônio Santos and has the potential to become a serious threat to us. He already has skills in audio technology and computers. Nip this issue in the bud before it becomes something we cannot control.” They gave a consecutive nod at the same time. Give a good enough reason, and they will carry out the orders. Sanjay loved that aspect.

“How do you want us to carry out this mission?”

“Frame and arrest him. Our public image with the favelas is already tainted with these protests. We cannot risk a public execution. Do so in a secluded area and dispose of accordingly.” They all nodded in unison. “Do not disappoint me.”

“Understood.” They filed out and began to discuss plans, Sanjay sitting back down in his seat. He ran his fingers over the various files and screens, resting his hand on Antônio’s profile. Pulling Lúcio’s picture up side-by-side, he raised a brow, chuckling and leaning back.

“Like father, like son…”

\---------------

“Just one? Just one, pleaaaase? We’ll split it!” Casey and Rosa pleaded, tugging on his shorts. They gave their best duo-puppy eyes, Lúcio sighing in defeat and tossing the chocolate bar into the basket with a smile. Aria and Dakota shared a little doodle notebook, exchanging it back and forth to add details. Their backpacks contained with tonight’s homework. Andre slept in Lúcio’s arm, snuggled up comfortably against his shoulder.

It was four days after the protest, all of his bandages and band-aids disposed of without Maria or Alana spotting. He wanted to join in on another soon. When all of his siblings were all at school and somebody was home to take care of Andre, he’ll leave under an excuse.

Going up to the register, he rung everything up.

“Do you want to practice counting money, Aria?” She gave the pencil and notebook to Dakota, taking Lúcio’s wallet. She repeated the total underneath her breath, taking out the number of reals needed. “Here’s the coin purse.” She poured some of them out on her hand, trying to get the exact amount. Lúcio glanced behind his shoulder, making sure that nobody was waiting.

“Is this right?” She asked, holding up the total.

“Yep! Thank you.” Paying and leaving, Aria counted the rest of the coins on her hand to see how much excess she had. They strolled down the streets, Lúcio gently chiding Dakota to not try to mess Aria’s counting up.

“Lúcio Correia dos Santos!” He turned around, flinching as a barrel of a gun rested between his eyes. Aria screamed, the coins clinking onto the ground. Casey didn’t try grabbing them, frozen in place. “You are under arrest for the attempted murder of a Vishkar official!” The agent said.

“W-What?! What is the meaning of this?!” Lúcio protested, pulling all of his siblings behind him in a second. They all grabbed at his pant leg. Dakota tried to reassure Casey’s trembling frame, even though his hands were equally shaking in terror.

Andre sleepily opened his eyes, glancing up at Lúcio. He whimpered.

“You are under arrest for the attempted murder of Dr. Allen!” They opened up a screen, security footage playing. He turned Andre’s face away immediately, gritting his teeth as he heard his baby brother beginning to weep.

It was during the night, one of the Vishkar scientists walking out from the back entrance. A man was hiding behind one of the trucks, sporting his signature high ponytail. Their clothes were similar to his, the same colored green bandana around his face. As Dr. Allen passed by, they raised their gun and fired, running into the darkness as he doubled back and coughed up blood, clutching his side.

“T… That person is not me! I have never done anything like that in my life!” Lúcio tensed up as Andre began to cry, the agents resting their finger on their weapon. He glanced down at his siblings. “... Dakota, take Andre, now.”

“L-Lú, they’re-”

“Take Andre. All of you, go home.” He slowly knelt down, Andre crying louder. Dakota struggled to hold him, trying to stop his wailing with half-hearted words. He looked back up at Lúcio with pleading eyes. “Aria, take the groceries.” She needed both hands to hold one bag, Casey and Rosa holding another together. They all stared at him with wide eyes, too shocked and scared to say anything. “I’ll be fine. There has been a misunderstanding.” Lúcio reassured, smiling.

“Will… Will you be home tonight…?” Aria whimpered, her voice cracking. “I-If mamãe and mãe aren’t…?” Lúcio swallowed, giving her a gentle pat on the shoulder.

“Don’t you worry too much. You can eat the snacks in the cupboard for dinner if I’m not back by then.” If he said that before, they would have screamed in delight and hugged him until he couldn’t breathe. But they only continued to stare in fear, knees trembling. “If you need help with homework, use my laptop.” He gave Aria a little push. “Go home.”

Her shoulders trembled, hiccuping. None of them moved.

“Go home. There’s only been a misunderstanding, okay?” He gave another light push, Aria still not budging. Andre wailed louder, Lúcio seeing the agents tapping their finger impatiently over the trigger. “Go. Home. NOW.”

“... L-L… Lú…”

“NOW!” He shoved her. She stumbled and sniffled, scrambling away. Dakota ran after her, still trying with cracked words to stop Andre from sobbing so heavily. Casey and Rosa glanced back at him, swallowing and resigning to follow Aria as well.

Lúcio turned back to the agents and held his hands up, biting his tongue as they handcuffed him.

_What the fuck is going on?!_

Walking away, he could feel the townspeople eyes locking on him, silent gasps and dreadful silence stopping them from interfering. The agents led him down the steps, people moving out of the way immediately. When they saw that it was him, their eyes widened, Lúcio trying to give a small smile back. It was just a misunderstanding. That’s all.

They got into a car, Lúcio getting into the backseat. The door shut with a click, the engine starting up. He didn’t know where they were going, the windows completely covered. He could barely see what was inside the car, a wall separating him from the front seats. No slits of light managed to squirm through, Lúcio swallowing and trying to settle down his nerves.

They drove, and drove. In the darkness, he couldn’t tell how far they went, how fast, or where they headed to. The ride felt impossibly smooth, leaving barely any indication of turns. He felt his chest tighten up, the air suddenly difficult to take in.

The car stopped, Lúcio squinting a little as the door opened, letting light rush in.

“Get out.” He blinked to adjust to the sudden change, awkwardly getting out with his hands still cuffed behind his back. Letting his vision settle, the barrel of their weapon tapped on his back, gesturing for him to walk. So he did, three agents accompanying.

It was quiet. _Silent_. The only sounds were of crumbling infrastructure and empty winds, dust scattering through the streets. Lúcio wondered where they were, glancing at the abandoned, ruined shacks. It looked like nobody has lived inside for decades. Hell, the entire place looked like a ghost town left to rot.

Pressure pressed down behind his head, his leg immediately shooting out. Lúcio threw his entire body down, oxygen sucked through his teeth as he heard the first shot barely breeze over his hair. Adrenaline surged through his veins, all his suspicions about Vishkar exploding out.

Lúcio dove for the closest agent, ramming his head underneath their chin. He flung his leg around and smashed them against their sides, seeing the first one aiming again. A leap brought him in front of them, smashing his knee against their stomach and kicking them against the wall. One more kick secured a few more seconds. Sprinting down the alley, he struggled with the handcuffs, stumbling as his balance was thrown left and right.

“ _Shit, shit, SHIT!_ ” He slammed his wrists against a wall’s edge to try to break them, biting his tongue to suppress the shock. The cuffs did not crack, Lúcio smashing them against the steel pipes and broken doorways.

The second shot cracked down the alley, smashing against his back. His knees buckled, his head crashing against the ground with a sickening crack. His chest convulsed, strength dripping away like water through cracks. _Breathing_ felt like too much energy, the world spinning.

“Subject neutralized, prep-” Three screams cut short, a sharp snap making him flinch. His ears were ringing, screaming and screaming. A wheezed inhale, Lúcio wondering if it was blood trickling down his face. Trying to lift his upper body back up, he barely managed to lift his head up before collapsing back down, knowing a nasty bruise was already forming.

A hand roughly grabbed his cheeks, turning his face upwards towards the sky. A blue light passed over his face, Lúcio squinting in discomfort and letting out a groan as a response. He could just make out two hooded figures through his fading consciousness, the one kneeling over him wearing a black and green mask. The other was looking down the alley.

“Hmph. No wonder Vishkar wants ‘em dead.” The masked figure murmured, their voice making him tremble just a little bit.

“What’s special about him?”

“Don’t got time to discuss. Bring him in.” Something broke the hardlight cuffs off, his arms lying limply by his side. He could feel the other person rubbing at his wrists to get circulation flowing again, being extra careful with the stinging scrapes along his arms. “We’ll see if he’ll work.” His body was picked up, Lúcio only letting out another groan and exhale. He wearily tried to ask who they were, only a small gust of oxygen leaving his lips.

“Think he’ll be alright…?” The gentle voice asked worriedly, cradling him into a more comfortable position.

“Boy fights well. Nothing like some rest won’t fix.” He could barely keep his eyes open, any ounce of strength slipping through his fingers. The mask stared down at him. “I’ll try to find his family. Vishkar is going to be swarming up his community’s ass when they learn kid here ain’t dead.” 

The world spun one more time, and he blacked out. 

_ I’ll be home soon, Aria... Just… just give me a bit.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2019! Starting the year off with a newly updated work, apologies this took so long. But! We are getting further into my vision for his backstory! I hope 2019 is kind to y'all! 
> 
> I'm sorry if this chapter was kind of messy and rushed. This was kind of all over the place, and I am really looking forward to starting chapter 8.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be my headcanon for Lúcio's backstory since as of right now he doesn't have much lore.
> 
> I'm really hoping you guys will like my take on Lúcio's uprising against Vishkar! Got like 15 pages of outline for this orz lmao 
> 
> Lúcio's family excluding Beta is the one from Literal Soulmates, if any of you have read that work!
> 
> If I have gotten anything wrong w/ how I portray Lúcio or Brazil, please tell me! I appreciate any feedback or information!


End file.
